The Light of Valar
by literate-angel
Summary: Aeothen didn't understand love. How could she when she had this war to worry about? When everything seemed to depend on her? So what will she do when love suddenly finds her? LegolasOC *movie-verse* PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**The Light of Valar**

**Chapter 1:**

"Mama, why must we go away alone?" the young girl asked, looking up at the older woman with shining eyes. They were like the green leaves of the north forest, yet the tears clouding them resembled the great seas to the west.

The woman knelt down to the child and embraced her. The young girl, only nine summers old, was shaking, but from the chilling night air or fear, she did not know.

"There is much darkness coming, my child. You must flee before it comes to us," the woman told her.

Behind them a chestnut mare neighed impatiently as it fought against the leather bindings holding it to the rail. It was as if it could smell the evil coming and was attempting to escape it. The woman looked at it, and then down the road. Her eyes could not see much through the darkness, but she could feel in her bones that they were drawing close.

"But what is the darkness?" the small girl asked, her face filling with curiosity. The woman smiled down at her; even in such times she could find a way to be young and naive.

"I cannot tell you now, but someday you will know. Then maybe you will understand why I am doing this."

She then stood, not caring that the mud of the road stained her skirts, and looked toward the house.

"Esalar!" she called.

A young boy came running from the house, a small pack cradled in his arms as well as a long black sheath. He was not even thirteen summers old and yet there he was with his father's sword, ready to protect his family. The thought made the woman shudder with grief, the idea of her son wielding such a thing against an enemy so terrible made her darkest nightmares seem like wonderful dreams.

As the boy approached, the woman relieved him of his burdens. The boy ran to the horse and climbed onto its back with difficulty, the mud making the bottoms of his boots slippery. And as if the night was not dark enough, the heavens opened up and it began to rain. It pounded on the earth, and they were soaked through within seconds.

The woman secured the pack to the side bag on the horse and went to the little girl. Picking her up, the woman carried her over to the horse and placed her in front of the young boy. They were all shivering now, but they had no time to delay.

Slowly the woman passed the long sword to the boy, who held it in his hands. It was too large, too bulky for his small form, there was no way he could wield it in real danger, but it was the best protection she could provide.

"I never thought I would have to see my son hold such a weapon in his own hands. I never thought I would have to see my own children face such evil," the woman said.

"Come with us Mama!" the boy shouted through the downpour.

The woman shook her head. "No. Nemarion cannot bear all of us and you will ride faster with just two."

The young boy and girl looked down upon their mother, their tears masked by the rain streaking down their faces. She looked back, trying to be strong, but felt her will beginning to fade.

"Esalar, you must take your sister and ride east. Do not go into the forest, they will find you there. Do not rest until you are past Midgewater. You must be invisible to everything," she said, tightening the bags and packs on the horse's saddle.

"Mama…" Esalar begged.

"When you see the white rock and the blue river, wait there for no more than three nights. Someone will find you there and they will take you to where it is safest. If anything is to go wrong you take your sister and you run. Do you understand me?"

Esalar looked at her and slowly shook his head. "Mama, I can't do this. I can't protect us both."

The woman reached up and put a hand on her son's face. "You can and you will. You have always been your father's son, Esalar. When the time is right, you will know what you must do," she said.

Suddenly there was a scream and the three looked down the road where a house was now a blazing fire. More screams pierced the night and more things were set alight.

"They are here," the woman muttered under her breath. She turned back to her children and untied the horse from the rail. "You must go Esalar. And go quickly."

The small girl reached out to her mother, her sobs now racking her body. The woman took her daughter's hand and kissed it gently. "You must be brave. We will see each other again," she said.

"When? Where?" Esalar asked urgently.

The woman looked at him with a smile on her face, but sadness in her eyes. "When the time is right. Where everything and everyone is at peace. In the undying lands."

Esalar's eyes grew wide. "No, Mama! No! You can't leave! No!"

"Esalar, look at me!" the woman shouted. "My time has passed. It is time for me to go on. There is still time left for you and your sister. Now go!"

The boy looked at her, still not commanding their horse to move. The screams grew louder, this time mixed with the hideous cackles of the dark creatures tearing apart their town.

"Go Esalar!" the woman screamed.

The boy looked at her one last time before turning Nemarion around. He nudged the horse forward and they broke into a gallop. The small girl screamed for her mother but no one, only her brother, was there to comfort her.

The woman stood in the middle of the road, watching as her children left the village. The creatures grew closer and she could now see their silhouettes in the dark. With one last look over her shoulder towards her children she said, "Run hard Esalar. And I will see you soon."

A creature came into focus and it grinned at her with crooked yellow teeth. In its hand it held a blackened piece of metal, covered in what she could only imagine as the blood of her friends and fellow townsfolk. The creature raised its weapon and walked over to her, seeing that she would not run.

"You were our last wish Aeothen. I love you."

And with that she took her last breath.

They rode on hard for days and did not stop until they had gone well past the village of Midgewater. Aeothen had not stopped crying until the day previous, unable to believe that their mother was gone. Even her brother Esalar, who usually always found a way to cheer her up, could do nothing to lift her mood. Not that he had tried very hard. Esalar was in a fit of depression as well and being the only protector and guide made things worse.

They were camped in a small hollow in the side of a rock face, but Aeothen did not pay much detail to that. Her mother was gone. Dead. She had stayed behind so that they could escape. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair.

Aeothen looked up when a hand touched her shoulder. Esalar looked down at her, his eyes tired and weary, and held a piece of bread out to her. She took it but did not eat right way. She merely stared at it.

Her mother was gone. To the undying lands, as she said. She used to tell them stories of its beauty and how everything was in its right place there. She told them of the cool blue water and the lush ivy trees and the radiant sunlight.

She used to tell them of where their father was.

Aeothen never knew him, he passed on before she had been birthed, but her mother told her stories. He was a great man, handsome and strong and brave. He died protecting another, she said, but Aeothen never asked more. Now she wished she had. Now she wished she had done so much more.

"Aeothen, you must eat something."

She was brought out of her thoughts and looked over to Esalar. He was watching her encouragingly, but the pain was still evident in his eyes.

"How can I eat? Everyone's gone now," Aeothen said, tearing up at the end.

Esalar stood up and came over to her. He sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her and resting her head on his shoulder.

"We still have each other. We'll keep riding until we find the white rock and the blue river and we will be safe. Not everything is lost Aeothen," he said.

Aeothen nodded. He was right. They still had each other. And she remembered what her mother had told her. That she must be brave. Aeothen knew she would try to be, but how brave can one so small be?

She woke later, not knowing how long she had slept for, but darkness had once again fallen over the fields before them. Aeothen could not even see her own hand it was so dark, and she no longer felt Esalar beside her. She began to panic, moving around in the darkness searching with her hands, but she could not find him. It didn't occur to her for a while to use her voice and when she did, it came out in a frightened whisper.

"Esalar?"

Something stirred beside her and then she heard, "Aeothen? What is it?"

Aeothen let out a relieved sigh and felt her way over to where the voice had sounded from. She quickly found Esalar and curled up beside him again.

"Aeothen, what's wrong?" Esalar questioned.

"Nothing. I couldn't find you and I thought you were gone," Aeothen answered.

Esalar sighed. "I'm not going anywhere Aeothen," he said.

Aeothen looked up in his general direction. "Do you promise?" she asked.

"Yes, I promise."

Aeothen smiled in the darkness and her eyes began to drift closed again. She was on the edge of slumber when Esalar tensed beside her. Aeothen stirred and opened her eyes. It was a bit brighter, dawn must have been coming, but still dark enough for them to be hidden.

She looked up to Esalar and could now see that his face held a look of fear and concentration. "Esalar, what…?"

"Shh!"

Aeothen sat still, unmoving, and waited for whatever had him so nervous. A few moments passed and she wondered perhaps he was imagining things, but then she heard it. Hoof beats and mumbled voices.

Fear rose inside her and Aeothen too tensed. Whoever it was, they sounded like they were coming closer and there was more than one of them.

"Esalar! Nemarion, he's…!" she said in a hurried whisper.

"I know! Quiet!" Esalar interrupted.

They sat in silence and soon enough they heard the horses stop and the strangers dismount them. Esalar wrapped his arms around Aeothen tightly to protect her, and she turned away towards the rock wall, trying to block out the sound of the approaching outsider.

She heard Nemarion snort and step around a few times and then a strong, deep voice reached her ears.

"What do you see, Malnhir?"

They listened as someone shifted through the packs still attached to Nemarion's saddle, and a new voice, lighter than the last replied, "Enough provisions for a fortnight at least. Clothes for two. Small… like children."

"Tracks?" the strong voice asked again.

Aeothen heard more shuffling and grass being moved. "It's too dark to tell for sure, but they too seem small. What would children be doing out here?"

No answer came and then suddenly the strong voice seemed remarkably close. "Come out, we will not cause you any harm."

Aeothen looked at Esalar, who shook his head. She turned back to the rock wall and prayed to the Valar that they would survive till morn.

"We are of the Dunedain," the voice said. "We are no enemy to those who are innocent."

She felt Esalar relax slightly beside her, but his arms did not release her.

"We know you are hidden in the rock hollow. You can come out, or we can drag you."

Aeothen looked at Esalar in shock and he sighed. He let her go and moved away towards the entrance. When he was gone, Aeothen suddenly felt very alone and scared.

"What is your name boy?" the strong voice asked.

Aeothen wished that Esalar would just come back and they could pretend to be invisible again.

"Esalar."

"From where do you hail, young Esalar?"

"I lived in a village not far from the Chetwood forest a league back. It was attacked not one lunar cycle ago. My sister and I were the only ones who escaped."

"Where is this sister you speak of?"

Esalar reappeared at the opening of the hollow and held out his hand. Aeothen cautiously took it, and was lead out of her hiding place.

When she came into the open, she stood before five brown clad figures. They were all hooded so that Aeothen could not see their faces, which seemed to be more unnerving than the fact that they were strangers.

They all watched her with surprise as she stepped out, but she didn't know why.

"So, you tell the truth young Esalar. Tell me child, what is your name?" said one man, and she recognized him as the one with the stronger voice. He appeared to be the leader of the group, she could tell by the way the others stood behind him and made no move to interrupt or question.

"Aeothen," she answered, surprised to hear her voice break from nervousness.

The leader spoke again. "Aeothen, is it true that your home was attacked?"

She nodded. "It was attacked by the darkness. That's all I know," she said.

The leader turned to the others behind him and they nodded. He then turned back to Esalar. "The darkness? This is true?"

Esalar nodded.

The leader sighed. He seemed to be thinking about what to do with them and Aeothen felt the fear rise in her again.

"Where were you headed before we found you?"

"Our mother told us to head east until we saw the white rock and blue water. She said we would find help there," Esalar answered.

Aeothen hung her head at the thought of her mother's last words. Could it have only been a cycle ago? It felt like so many years had passed since that night.

A movement brought her attention back and she looked onto the face of the leader. He had drawn his hood back and she could now see a weathered face framed by dark black hair and green eyes. He looked wise and learned and Aeothen got the impression that he had seen many battles in his lifetime.

He knelt on one knee before them, so that he was at their height and he said, "I am Bethrohir, the leader of this clan. These are my fellow rangers. It is Rivendell you seek, the city of the elves. It is still leagues away; you will not make it there unharmed in these times. Travel with us, so we may keep you protected."

Esalar turned to Aeothen, but she did not know what to say. They did not even know that they were headed to Rivendell before these strangers appeared and she would much rather travel with those who knew these lands. Then again, these were five complete strangers, who she could not fully trust.

He turned back to Bethrohir. "If you take us to Rivendell unharmed, I will be forever in your service. My sister's safety is my only priority. If you can help us then it will make that much easier."

Bethrohir nodded. "We will rest here till morning light, then we will head east. We have seen what little supplies you carry, is there anything else that burdens you?"

Esalar nodded and entered the hollow once again. He came back with a small pack of food and their father's sword in his hand. Bethrohir looked at him questioningly. "That is quite a weapon for one so small. Why do you carry it?"

"It was my father's," Esalar said. "It was the only protection our mother could give us when we left. I would wield it if I had too."

Bethrohir smiled. "That is noble of you young Esalar. But take no worry; the use of that blade should not be necessary so long as you travel with our company."

Esalar nodded and rested it against the outer rock face. Bethrohir then turned to the rest of his company. "Take rest my brothers, for we do not depart till daybreak. Before you do, perhaps our guests should know who they ride with."

The others nodded and pulled back their hoods.

Bethrohir nodded to the man on his right, who had short graying hair and icy blue eyes. He wasn't as tall as the other men and he had a comforting quality to him, but he still seemed as fierce as the others. "This is Malnhir; he is second in command of this clan. He is strong for his age and takes true joy in story telling. He is the one you see when there is little else to do," Bethrohir said, a tone of laughter in his voice. Malnhir chuckled and Aeothen was pleasantly reminded of the elder in her village, whom answered all her questions with a tale.

"This is Denorthan, our best archer. His brother Denhathen, our watcher," Bethrohir continued gesturing to two similar-looking men behind him. They both had dark brown hair and brown eyes and Aeothen knew she would have a difficult time telling them apart.

"And finally, this is Aragorn, our youngest brother. He came to us not two winters ago."

Aeothen looked over to see the last man and it was true, he was the youngest. He was tall and strongly built, with dark brown hair and dark eyes like Denorthan and Denhathen, but he also had a more youthful look to him.

"It is best that we all get some rest. We will start early tomorrow," Bethrohir said.

Aeothen followed Esalar over to a quiet spot where they sat and watched the others, both either too nervous or too intrigued to sleep. Denhathen had perched himself a distance away from the group, his eyes scanning their surroundings for any sign of movement. Denorthan and Aragorn sat together, and soon they were eating a meal of bread, meat, and water. Bethrohir and Malnhir also sat together, though they were in deep discussion about something.

"Can we trust them?" Aeothen asked quietly.

Esalar nodded. "Yes, I think we can. Mama told me stories about the Rangers from the North. They have no home, just moving place to place as they please, helping those who are lost, and defending those who cannot defend themselves. I think we can rest easy with them," he told her.

"And Rivendell? It sounds familiar, but I can't remember where I've heard it," Aeothen said.

Esalar looked up at the sky. "I don't remember either. And I don't know why Mama would send us to the elves. We don't know anything about them other than from stories," he said.

They soon became lost in thought, but neither slept, and before they knew it the night had vanished and they were preparing to leave.

Days passed and Aeothen felt as if she was at home with the Rangers. Malnhir was like a grandfather to Aeothen and Esalar and he had told them many stories that they would have never heard from anyone else. Denorthan and Denhathen always kept them entertained, and Aeothen found it much easier to tell them apart than she first guessed. Aragorn was a good friend too and had been asked to teach both Esalar and Aeothen some defense. Although they did not have any weapons their size, Aragorn said they had done well for what they had been given. Bethrohir was a true leader and he never made them doubt their company or their way to Rivendell.

They had long since passed Weathertop, or Amon Sûl as Bethrohir had called it, and they were making their way to the Last Bridge, where they would cross the Hoarwell River (Mitheithel) and continue on their way to Rivendell.

The company stopped to rest for the night and Aeothen looked around at her surroundings. Esalar was already fast asleep as well as Denorthan and Denhathen. Bethrohir was keeping watch and Malnhir was sitting alone and reading what seemed to be a tarnished leather book. Seeing no other option than sitting by herself, Aeothen walked over to Aragorn, who was staring into the fire.

"Hello," she said quietly as she sat down beside him.

He looked over at her and smiled before he too said, "Hello."

Aragorn turned back to the fire and they sat in silence until Aeothen finally said, "Aragorn, may I ask you something?"

He nodded and turned his full attention to her.

"What is Rivendell like?" Aeothen asked.

Aragorn smiled. "I cannot tell you, Aeothen, for I have not been there myself."

She looked at him unbelievingly.

"I know. Being a Ranger I am supposed to have seen all these lands, am I not?"

Again they sat in silence before Aeothen spoke up again. "I miss my mother," she said sadly.

Aragorn looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. "What was she like?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath Aeothen began. "She was beautiful. She had golden hair, like wheat fields, and green eyes like mine. She raised my brother and me all on her own. My father died before my birth, she said he died protecting another. She was very proud of him. I remember she would tell us stories, about the elves. She said they were graceful and the most beautiful beings in Middle Earth. I wish she were still here."

A tear slipped away and rolled down her cheek. Aragorn hugged her tightly, the way Esalar would whenever she cried. Like a brother. That's when she realized that Aragorn wasn't just a friend; he was now her eldest brother, maybe not by blood but always in her heart. And inside she knew that Aragorn now knew he had a sister and that he would protect her from anything that came just like Esalar would.

When the day came for them to cross over the Last Bridge, Aeothen was bouncing with excitement. She was riding behind Aragorn and when she began to talk eagerly about meeting the elves, he laughed.

"Be patient, Aeothen, or you may scare them away!" he said cheerfully causing the rest of the company to join in their laughter.

They managed to control her long enough to pass over the bridge and travel towards Trollshaws, a small woods near the river Bruinen, the last river before Rivendell. The company stopped as the sun set and Bethrohir decided they should set up camp.

"We will arrive in Rivendell tomorrow before dusk. There is no need to hurry now, for I believe the danger has passed," he said stepping down from his steed.

Aragorn and Aeothen did the same and they all settled in for the night to come.

"Esalar, do you think maybe the elves knew Mama?" Aeothen asked him as they sat by the fire.

He looked at her strangely. "I'm not sure, why do you ask?

She shrugged. "I was just trying to figure out why she would send us here. Mama must have known someone in Rivendell if she expected them to let us in," she said.

Esalar thought about it for a moment. "I still don't know…maybe…"

"Bethrohir!"

Aeothen and Esalar looked up to see Denhathen run towards Bethrohir, who had stood up as soon as his name had been called. They whispered to each other quickly and it appeared that Bethrohir was becoming either more furious or more agitated with each word Denhathen spoke. When they finished, Denhathen ran back to his station and Bethrohir approached him.

"A band of orcs have been spotted near the boarder line of the forest. We passed by there earlier and they will pick up our scent," he said.

Aeothen and Esalar looked at each other, panic written across their faces. Even though Aeothen had never seen an orc, she now knew that they were "the darkness", or at least part of it, and the fear on both Esalar's and Bethrohir's faces confirmed it.

"Denhathen says they out number us, even if both of you fought, so our best chance is to escape to Rivendell as soon as possible."

They both nodded and began packing their things as quickly as they could. Aragorn and Denorthan brought their horses forward and Aeothen and Esalar mounted either of them. When their packs were secured, the others joined them, all had their bows drawn. Aragorn got up behind Aeothen and Denorthan did the same with Esalar, while Bethrohir and Malnhir mounted their own steeds and Denhathen mounted Nemarion. Aragorn and Aeothen had just pulled forward as an arrow whizzed over them.

Aeothen looked towards the forest where it seemed like shadows were creeping out of its trees. Those of the company who were not guarding Esalar or Aeothen, let their arrows lose, killing a few of the orcs that came too close. They ran forward and Aeothen felt her hair wipe across her face and the wind sting her cheeks. How could the orcs catch them on foot if they were going this fast?

She looked under Aragorn's arm to see Esalar and Denorthan riding fast beside them and the other three bringing up the rear. At this point they would make it to Rivendell without any injuries, Aeothen figured.

However as soon as she thought it, a yell pierced the night and Denhathen fell back off his horse. Bethrohir stopped and turned to help him, facing the entire group of orcs. Aragorn and Denorthan slowed their horses, both wanting to help their fellow men, but torn between doing so and protecting Aeothen and Esalar.

Aeothen saw Denhathen on the ground struggling to get to his feet, with his hand over his left arm. She cringed with she saw a black arrow protruding from it, but focused on what was going on instead. Denhathen drew his sword and parried a blow that would have severely injured him and Aeothen looked away as he plunged his blade into the chest of the orc.

Bethrohir got down from his horse and drew his sword as well and was soon joined by Malnhir. They fought against the onslaught of orcs, but they were outnumbered and they were growing weary. Aragorn shouted at her to hold the reins and he turned in his place, drawing an arrow and placing it on his bow. He drew back and let the arrow fly, and it hit its mark. Across from them, Denorthan was doing the same, his arrows piercing metal and killing instantly. They continued to do so, until Bethrohir shouted from the battle.

"Aragorn, take them and leave! Get them to Rivendell!" he shouted still in combat with a number of enemies.

Aragorn drew another bow and let it lose, stopping another attack. He did not stop firing and Bethrohir shouted again.

"Aragorn! Do it now!"

In Aeothen's eyes it all happened so slowly. An orc that was purposely avoiding the battle drew and arrow and fired at Denorthan's horse. The horse neighed in agony and fell to the ground, throwing Denorthan and Esalar with it.

Seeing an opening the orc drew an arrow again and fired.

It was the most terrifying thing Aeothen had ever seen. As the light left Denorthan's eyes and he fell, Aeothen screamed. Aragorn turned to her and saw Denorthan fall to the ground, an arrow stuck in his back.

"Denorthan!" he shouted alerting the others to the fall of their comrade.

The others looked around for a moment to find their worst fears coming true and they continued to fight even harder, their fury and pain fueling their attacks.

It was then that Aeothen remembered that Esalar had fallen too. She looked back and saw him getting to his feet, their father's sword raised in his hands.

"Aragorn!" she screamed.

He turned and saw Esalar and pushed the horse towards her brother. Aeothen watched as an orc approached Esalar and he swung, missing the creature by inches. The orc raised his weapon and slashed at Esalar, but it was blocked. Esalar held his sword high above his head, pushing against the orc's weapon. The orc seemed surprised and gave Esalar the opportunity to throw the beast away from him. As the orc stumbled backwards, Aragorn and Aeothen were stopped by another enemy. Aragorn quickly disposed of it and they looked back to see the orc Esalar was fighting knock the sword from his hand.

"Esalar!" Aeothen screamed.

Esalar stepped backwards and stumbled, falling to the ground. Aragorn raised his bow and shot the orc, hitting it in the arm. It did not seem to bother the monster and it raised its sword above her brother.

"ESALAR!"

The orc thrust its blade into Esalar's chest and twisted. Esalar screamed in pain and suffering and Aeothen did the same. Aragorn raised his bow again and shot the beast in the neck, sending it to the ground. Aeothen cried out for her brother, but he did not answer. He lay there motionless and Aeothen began to weep and shout for him.

"Aragorn!" Bethrohir called again. "Get her out of here!"

Aragorn stared at the body of the young boy who he had grown to love and respect, before turning his horse around and speeding towards the Bruinen.

Aeothen cried and sobbed as they flew past trees and darkness. She wanted to go back. She wanted to kneel by her brother's side and never leave. She wanted to protect him and make sure no one ever hurt him again. But she could never do those things.

He was gone.

She woke from the light, years later it seemed, and looked around at her surroundings. She was in a very bright room, with lavish furnishings and beautiful carvings along the walls. The bed in which she lay was covered in thick, snow-white sheets that felt like soft feathers against the skin of her arms. Sound came to her, the gentle flowing of water and the sweet, harmonious songs of birds.

Aeothen sat up in the bed, causing the sheets to fall from her front, reveling soft blue material. She looked at the clothing and stared in awe at the fine details of silver roses and petals embroidered in it. Never had she seen such a beautiful garment and to think that she was wearing it seemed less believable.

She then looked around the room again, trying to figure out where she was. Neither Aragorn nor any of the other company could be found, and Esalar was nowhere in sight. The thought of Esalar brought back a terrible dream. She dreamt that they had been ambushed and Esalar and Denorthan had perished, and that Aragorn had taken her away from the battle and her fallen brother. It was a terrible nightmare, one that she wished to forget.

Slowly and carefully, Aeothen got out of the bed and walked over towards a wide window, overlooking a stunning scene. To her left she saw a brilliantly flowing waterfall, tumbling down the stony, grey rock face and crashing to the bottom to meet the wide base of a river. Many elegantly carved buildings surrounded the area, all connected by arching bridges and walkways. In the distance, figures in blue walked around the small city, all with such grace Aeothen believed they were floating on air.

They were in Rivendell.

A new sense of adventure and excitement swelled inside her and Aeothen smiled. She peered through the gap, trying to spot Esalar amongst the grace and elegance of the elves. She could only imagine his wonder at seeing the elves and wished to join him as soon as she could.

Suddenly the door opened behind her and Aeothen spun around. Before her stood a beautiful maiden, with long, flowing black hair and pale white skin. The woman's eyes were blue like the river outside, matching her dark blue garments. They too were gracefully embroidered, but had a more mystical look on the woman, than Aeothen's did on her. The woman wore a silver circlet of leaves on her head and it was only then did Aeothen see the pointed ears the woman had. She was in fact not a woman, but an elf-maiden.

The elf smiled at her, with such beauty that Aeothen felt as if all evil had gone from the world. "Welcome to Imladris, small one. I am Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond. I am glad to see you've woken, for it has been three nights since you were brought here," Arwen told her, her voice gentle and melodic.

"My name is Aeothen. Where are the others?" she asked.

Arwen's smile turned sad and she walked further into the room. She placed a careful hand on Aeothen's shoulder and led her to the bed, where they both sat.

"I am afraid, my friend, that your company is no longer," Arwen said, her voice filled with sadness.

Aeothen looked at her unbelievingly and shook her head. "No, that was a dream. They're all here, Esalar and Bethrohir and Malnhir… they're not gone," she said.

"What you wish not to believe is true. Your company was attacked not far outside our lands and they perished in the fight. Only Lord Aragorn and yourself escaped."

Tears welled up in Aeothen's eyes and she began to cry. It was true, they were all gone!

Arwen hugged her and rocked her back and forth soothingly, as Aeothen wept onto her clothing. Aeothen eventually heard Arwen singing, in a language she could not understand, and assumed it was Elvish. Although she couldn't understand the words, Aeothen knew it was a song of grief and despair. It was a lament for her fallen friends and her lost brother. They had left to the undying lands, like her mother had not long ago. And they left her behind.

"_We will see each other again… when the time is right… where everything and everyone is at peace."_

Those were her mother's words. Could she have known? Had she known that her son would die trying to defend his companionship, or that her daughter would be left alone with the elves? Aeothen wondered and soon her tears stopped.

Arwen kissed the top of her head caringly. "Do not despair. Let the light enter your soul, and may you be filled with hope," she whispered.

Aeothen felt herself relax at those words. Perhaps she was not alone. Lady Arwen had said Aragorn had survived as well, and he was a brother to her. Even Lady Arwen herself seemed to consider Aeothen a friend and her show of affection and comforting had Aeothen already feeling safe with her.

Aeothen looked up at Arwen and smiled weakly. "Thank you, my lady. I miss them dearly, but my brother wanted me to be safe," she said. "May I ask where Aragorn is?"

"He left the city yesterday morn, to return to the camp. He wished to give his brothers a proper burial and to re-claim what had been lost. He will not return until late this eve," Arwen told her.

Aeothen nodded and looked at her feet, unsure of what she would do while she waited.

"Come," Arwen said drawing her attention. She stood up and held a hand out to Aeothen. "Let us find you some fresh clothes and we will see what food we can find to feed your hunger."

Aeothen took Arwen's hand and followed her from the room, leaving her thoughts of misery behind her.

A while later, Arwen and Aeothen sat near the river, sharing a book between them. Aeothen now wore ivy green robes and Arwen had plaited and wound her dark hair back to the base of her neck. Arwen said she looked like a real elf in her garb, but Aeothen just laughed. She would never compare to any of the wonderful beings that she passed that day.

"How do you say it again, Arwen?" Aeothen asked, looking at the beautiful elf beside her.

Arwen smiled. "_Mára aurë_. It means 'Hello'."

"And goodbye is…"

"_Mára mesta_."

Aeothen nodded and silently repeated the words in her head. She had asked Arwen if she could teach her Elvish, and she had happily agreed, and Aeothen was trying her best to remember. She had only been taught a few words that day, but Arwen promised that she would teach her more as each day passed. And as far as Aeothen knew, she would be in Rivendell for a very long time.

Arwen continued to smile and looked back down at the book. "This is the story of my people. One day, when you have learned enough, you can read it. Until then you may keep it in your room."

Aeothen looked down at the beautiful scripture, but could not find one word that she understood. There were many markings that she had never seen before, and wondered if she would ever learn all this.

Just then they heard the sound of a horse galloping through the gates and they looked towards it to see a young man dismount from his steed.

"Aragorn!" Aeothen exclaimed and she put the book down and ran towards the gates.

The elves she passed looked at her as she ran by, but they did not scorn her, only laughed and continued on. Soon she reached the gates and ran over to Aragorn, who had his back turned to her as he untied the packs. Aeothen launched herself onto him and he stumbled forward in surprise. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

"_Mára aurë_, Aragorn!" she said and she heard him laugh.

"Who is this? A young elf-maiden?" he asked grinning and Aeothen jumped from his back. He turned around and embraced her in a hug. "I am so sorry Aeothen. I should have done something to protect him," he said more seriously.

Aeothen shook her head. "I'm just happy you're here. I have been filled with light and hope. I do not wish to grieve, so I will not."

Aragorn looked at her questioningly, as if wondering how she could possibly be so happy after just learning about the death of her brother.

"Arwen told me."

"Arwen?"

Aeothen turned around to find Arwen standing behind them, a smile gracing her perfect lips. Aragorn straightened and bowed to her deeply, something that Aeothen found quite odd, seeing as neither Arwen nor anyone else had told her to do the same.

"My lady," Aragorn said. "Thank you for helping her. She is my only company now and it grieved me to think her sad."

Aeothen looked at him, realization filling her eyes. It had not occurred to her that she had not been the only one to be left alone. Aragorn had lost his brothers too, and now all they had was each other.

"She is a spirited child and I have taken a liking to her myself. I feel that her pain is mine, and it was the least I could do to help her," Arwen said smiling too.

Aeothen watched as Aragorn and Arwen regarded each other, but she soon interrupted. "Aragorn, Arwen said that you had gone to retrieve what was lost. Did you find anything?"

He pulled his gaze from Arwen to look at her. "The orcs took most of the provisions. Whatever food and water was left is now gone. And we didn't have many other things to be thieved. Except…"

Slowly he reached around the horse and pulled out a long black sheath. Aeothen froze and stared at it, not wanting to speak, not wanting to breathe.

"I found it in the brush not far from the camp. They must have dropped it as they fled," Aragorn said solemnly.

Aeothen still did not move, her body had unattached itself from the rest of her mind.

"It is yours."

Aeothen felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Arwen standing behind her. "You do not have to fear this, my friend. It was wielded by great men before you. You must not use it if you like, for it will have no use within these walls, but you must accept that it now belongs to you."

Aeothen waited a moment before nodding. Aragorn smiled at her and knelt before her. "Your bravery and strength is like none I have ever seen. I am honored to call you sister."

Aeothen hugged him again, knowing that she was not alone. She had a brother who loved her, a home to shelter her, and a family to watch over her. She would grow into a woman, with her family of men and elves to guide her. She would learn to someday wield that sword and would become a fierce warrior. She would someday become a part of something so great, that it would gamble her life. She would someday fall in love and swear to fight every evil that had ever taken away someone from her.

Someday she would know the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fellowship of the Ring**

**The Light of Valar**

**Chapter 2:**

Aeothen sat in the study, reading her book once again, when the door opened and Arwen entered. She walked over and sat opposite Aeothen, who did not look up.

"Aeothen?" Arwen said trying to get her attention.

Still without looking up from her book Aeothen answered, "Yes, Arwen?"

"You have read that book more than anyone else in all of Rivendell and we have seen many more summers than you," Arwen said.

Aeothen smiled. "Arwen this was a gift from you and you said that when I had learned enough, I may read it. Now you tell me off for reading it for many years, over again."

"You have lived with elves most of your life Aeothen. We could not still be intriguing to you."

"Yet you very much are. The life of the elves is like no other and one that I wish not to forget," Aeothen said.

Finally she closed the book and looked up at Arwen. The two did not speak, though Aeothen thought she knew what their conversation would be about. It was the same as every conversation with Arwen lately.

"You worry for Aragorn still?" Aeothen said, not as a question, but as a fact.

"He said he would return from Bree after no more than a month's time. A month has passed and with no word. How can you be so comfortable, sitting and waiting?" Arwen said.

"Because I know Aragorn will return. He always does. And you forget that he had to wait for the Halflings to make their way to the village before he could return. Mithrandir said that they have never left the Shire before, so it was expected of them to delay. Aragorn knows this and he will not leave until he has them safe."

Arwen did not say more, though Aeothen knew she wished to. She reached out a hand and placed it over the elf's. "He will return Arwen. Have hope."

With that she stood and left the elf with her thoughts.

Days passed and Aeothen, although she would never admit it, was beginning to grow anxious just like Arwen. It was well past a month now and none of the watchers had seen or heard any sign of Aragorn and the Hobbits.

The light of day had long since passed as Aeothen waited in the dark. She had suspected Arwen of going out to search for Aragorn and had to stop her from doing so. In such dark times, it was not wise to travel alone, even Aeothen, who had become skilled with a blade and bow, would not think of leaving in the dead of night.

She rarely left the walls of Rivendell anyway. She had found sanctuary and peace within the city and wished not to go back from where she had come. Gandalf had told her of how the darkness had grown over the years and how many towns and villages had been destroyed. She was safe in Rivendell, and safe was all she needed.

Aeothen turned her head at the sound of someone walking towards the gates and saw a blue hooded figure rush over to the stables. Aeothen followed quietly and the figure did not see her there. She entered the stables and found the figure whispering to a beautiful white stallion.

Arwen's horse.

The figure began to untie the horse from its stall and Aeothen silently approached.

"Arwen, what plan is in your head?" Aeothen asked.

The figure turned around and revealed the fair face of the Lady of Rivendell. Arwen turned back to her horse and continued to untie it. "You have become as light-footed as an elf, Aeothen. Remind me to praise you when I return."

"Arwen you cannot leave! It is too dangerous!" Aeothen said, her tone slowly rising, but not enough to alert anyone else. "You have heard what Mithrandir said! The night is darker now and creatures wait in the shadows for those who are unprotected!"

"I must find Aragorn. My heart feels as if it is lost," Arwen said, now mounting her horse.

"Arwen I understand how you feel," Aeothen said, stepping up to the horse from the side. "But this is foolish. He would not want you to go after him like this."

Arwen looked down at her, her face missing the usual smile it carried for Aeothen. "I will return if I have not found him after three days, I promise."

With that Arwen sped from the stables, leaving Aeothen staring after her.

"_I Melain berio le_"

Aeothen returned to her room, praying to the Valar that Arwen would be safe, as well as Aragorn and those he guided. She got out of her day clothes and pulled on a simple white nightdress. Arwen had insisted that she wore something more 'decorative', but Aeothen had refused, finding more comfort in the simpler things she had. Aeothen got into her bed and closed her eyes before quickly falling asleep.

"Lady Aeothen!"

Aeothen turned and saw a young elleth running towards her.

"Yes?"

The elleth stopped in front of her and said, "Lord Elrond requests your presence in his study, my lady."

Aeothen nodded her thanks and walked the opposite way. She wondered why Elrond would call upon her; he had never done so before. Though he had treated her like his own daughter and Aeothen thought of him as a father, there were still some things about him that could make her feel uneasy. She knew of his gift, to see what was to come, and she found it enthralling, but she still often wondered if he had seen her future.

She knocked on the wooden door and called, "_Ada_?"

A voice told her to enter and she pushed the door open. Aeothen entered the room and found Lord Elrond and Gandalf standing there waiting for her. Aeothen smiled and ran to Gandalf, who engulfed her in a hug.

He chuckled. "Aeothen, my dear child, look how you've grown! And as beautiful as any elf-maiden!"

Aeothen had to disagree. She did not have the grace or the poise to challenge any elf and she was never as mystical as Arwen was. Her hair had grown long and it still held its dark brown colour. Her eyes were still forest green; _Ada_ said that they were the same color as the leaves of Mirkwood Forest. She had grown taller, it was true, and she had filled out into a more womanly shape, but other than that she was still Aeothen.

"Gandalf, what are you doing here?" Aeothen asked.

"Gandalf is awaiting the arrival of Frodo and the Ring," Elrond answered.

Aeothen looked at the elf she called her father. "Have you seen him? Will he make it here?"

He nodded. "Yes, Frodo will reach the walls of Imladris, but not in well state. He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade and its poison is taking control. He is weak and Aragorn is still days away. He will not make it in time."

Aeothen bowed her head. She wished she could do something to help the poor Hobbit, but there in Rivendell she was useless.

"Arwen will reach them late tonight and take Frodo back with her. She can ride faster than Aragorn and once she reaches the river the power of our people will protect her."

Aeothen looked up. "Protect her? What is it she needs protection from?"

"The Nine," Gandalf answered. Aeothen's eyes grew wide. The Nazgul were nine kings who had been hellishly corrupted during the time of Sauron. When he gifted them nine rings of power, they were turned into Ringwraiths and fell under his control. Now they wander Middle Earth, searching for the One Ring.

"They have come for the Ring and I am afraid that they will not stop until it is returned to the Dark Lord," Gandalf said.

"We must do something! We cannot let Sauron take power over Middle Earth again!" Aeothen cried.

"Which is why a counsel has been called for a week from this eve," Elrond interrupted. "The races of Middle Earth must join together to defeat this growing power. It is time for Dwarves, Elves, and Men to unite once more."

Dwarves and Elves? Aeothen had read her book enough times to know _that_ was a troublesome relationship. They could not trust each other, and she feared that if there was no trust, then they would fail.

"Can our armies stand up to those of Sauron's? So many have been lost already, is there any left to fight?" she asked.

"We will not fight," Elrond told her and she looked at him in amazement.

"_Ada_, you just said we must join together, now we will not fight?"

"The Eye of Barad-dûr sees all. They would expect an attack. We will go with few numbers, secrecy must be our advantage," Elrond said.

"Nine will stand at the counsel and swear to follow the Ringbearer to Mordor, though it will be ten that leave this city. It is time, Aeothen, that I tell you everything."

Aeothen looked at him questioningly.

"It started before your birth, when your father and mother took their small family of three away from Gondor. A new steward took up the throne and your parents took Esalar and ran, before his rule could cause them to crumble.

"They traveled a long way, heading towards a small village near the south of Hoarwell. Along the way they met a group of elves traveling from Lorien to here, Rivendell. Amongst them was Lady Galadriel, who was arriving on behalf of her city.

"They were attacked. Wild men and orcs joined together and they destroyed many. The Lady of the Golden Woods would have died that night, if it were not for a brave hearted stranger. Your father took the blow for her and he left behind his wife and son."

Aeothen looked at him unbelievingly. It was too much a tale for it to be true. Her father died saving another, yes, but the Lady Galadriel?

Elrond continued. "The enemy fled and the Lady took your mother and brother here to Rivendell. Your mother mourned for his death and she now had a young son to care for on her own. Lady Galadriel was forever in your father's debt, for if it weren't for him, she surely would have perished that night. Your parents were given Elven names, your mother, Mirima which meant Free and your father, Thalion or Hero.

"Your mother was given any three things that the magic of the elves could give. The first was to restore your father's sword, for it had been broken during the battle. The second, was safe passage to the village they had first set out on, your mother feared attack and losing her son. At the thought of that, she began to weep. Unknowingly, she wished for your father's only desire, and that was to bring new life in the form of a daughter into their lives.

"You are a blessed child Aeothen. You were gifted upon your mother by the power of the Elves of Valinor. Mirima was overjoyed, for she thought that she would never bear a daughter and she birthed you here in this city. She then brought you and your brother to the village and began a new life."

Aeothen shook her head. It was all wrong. She was not a blessed child. She had not been born in Rivendell and her father had not died saving an Elven Queen.

"I know this is much for you to hear, my child," Elrond said. "And it must be I to tell you that this will not be the most troubling part of the story for you."

Aeothen stared at him, wondering how much more puzzling this tale could get.

"Summers passed and little reminder was given to the family that had been treated with such great respect. It was then that I received word from Lothlorien. The Lady sees all that was, all that is, and all that will come to pass. And what she saw was enough cause for shock and questions.

"When the Valinor blessed you, it created things which have never been seen before. Things that you have not yet realized. You are not an elf in the right sense, but the blood in your body is from an extinct line of great Elven rulers. You do not have the light, which all elves have, but you will not come to waste and you will last beyond these centuries. You do not have the physical similarities that elves have, but your connection to the world around you is unlike any descendant of man I have ever seen.

"Galadriel and I have both witnessed your part in this war, long before it became a threat to any of us. We saw the attack on your village, the death of your family, and your return to Rivendell. We sent word to Mirima and warned her of what was to come. When she sent you away all those years ago, she knew that she would live no longer. She knew that you would be the only one of her children to reach Rivendell and she knew of your part in this war."

"No, this is not true," Aeothen said.

Elrond watched her sadly. "_Anirne hene beriad i chen lîn. Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen_." She wanted to protect her child. She thought in Rivendell you would be safe. 

She felt heavy, but whether it was from the words that she heard or something else, she did not know. This was all too much. She was a blessed child? She was an elf, but a human as well? She had the gifts of the elves, but not all? So many thoughts were running through her head, but she knew one thing for sure.

Elrond would not lie.

Gandalf stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We've waited many years to tell you this Aeothen. Now it is time for you to accept who you are, who you were born to be," he said gently.

Aeothen looked up at them. "What is my part in this war? What you have told me… the attack on the village, my family's death, coming here…I have experienced all those things. But this war…what part am I to play?"

"My dear," Gandalf continued. "You are the tenth. The one to follow the Fellowship and help destroy the Ring."

Arwen arrived the next day, a small Hobbit with her, gravely injured just as Elrond had said. Aeothen kept out of their way as they did their healing, and didn't leave her room except for meals. She was still trying to absorb all that Elrond and Gandalf had told her. Her past was so difficult to believe, yet everything seemed to fit. How her mother knew exactly where to tell them to go, how Aeothen felt a connection to the elves before she had ever seen one, all her curious questions as a child seemed to make better sense now. She had felt so at home when she woke in Rivendell, because it was already her home. She had learnt Elvish faster than she expected, perhaps because it was meant to be her native tongue. And her fascination with Elven history, it wasn't because she was learning about a different race, it was because she was learning about her own.

She had decided it would be best to go outside for a time, already she was feeling separated from nature and it was making her restless. Another characteristic she had realized she had after the conversation. Aeothen watched the running water as it fell from the cliff above, completely lost in its simplicity. It was just a waterfall; it was exactly the same every time. At no point did it veer off to the side or stop completely, it was no different from any other waterfall. She just wished her life was that simple.

"Aeothen!"

She looked up startled, and saw Aragorn bounding up the steps to her side. Aeothen stood, and soon after she was engulfed in a tight hug, all the air squeezed from her lungs as Aragorn held her closely. She patted him on the back, reminding him that he was crushing the life from her, and he let her go with a smile on his face.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me feel to see you, Aeothen. I'm so sorry I did not return to you when I should have. The Hobbits took longer than expected and…"

"Its fine, Aragorn," Aeothen said holding out a hand to stop him. "I'm just glad you have returned. There is something I must tell you."

He looked at her questioningly and was about to ask her what it was, when a rather loud cough was heard from behind him. Aeothen looked around Aragorn's shoulder and saw three small Hobbits all standing in a row behind Aragorn. One looked at the other beside him and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Pippin!" he scolded in a hushed whisper. The other Hobbit looked at him incredulously, as if not knowing what he had done wrong.

Aeothen looked back to Aragorn, who smiled slightly and then looked at her apologetically. "Perhaps later?" he asked.

Aeothen nodded and Aragorn moved away from her front, gesturing to the Hobbits. "Aeothen, this is Masters Merry, Pippin, and Sam. They were Frodo's companions on his journey here," he said.

Each of the Hobbits bowed as their name was said, and Aeothen smiled slightly. It must have been a big change for them, being in a world so new to them, along with being considerably smaller than everyone else. The first, Merry, had light brown hair in small curls and big brown eyes. The second, the one who had coughed she remembered, was Pippin. He looked much the same as Merry, but his smile was brighter and he seemed much more carefree. The last, Sam, seemed saddened and Aeothen's heart went out to him. He must have been worried about Frodo as the rest of Rivendell had been.

"Welcome to Rivendell, my dear friends. I am Aeothen, daughter of Lord Elrond. It fills me with great wonder at your presence here," she said, a practiced smile on her face. Arwen had taught her that she must always be joyous, no matter what ailment clouded her thoughts, for she must be at peace with herself at all times. Though Aeothen's thoughts were focused still on the new past she had discovered, she must first be courteous to her guests.

Pippin looked at her strangely. "But you're not an elf," he said, possibly more to himself.

Aeothen smiled. Inside she wished to say, 'Even I am not sure', but instead she answered, "No, I am not."

"Then how are you Lord Elrond's daughter?"

"Pippin!" Merry scolded again.

Aeothen laughed lightly. "I came to Rivendell when I was very young, Master Pippin. Lord Elrond has raised me since a child and he loves me as his own daughter."

Pippin nodded. After not a few moments of silence, he asked, "Where did you used to live?"

Aeothen could not control her laughter as she smiled and giggled at the curious Hobbit. She had the feeling she would be answering many questions that day.

Before she could answer Aragorn looked at her and asked, "How is Frodo?"

Aeothen stopped her laughter and spoke in a more serious tone. "He is resting. Arwen got here just in time. _Ada_ said The Nine tried to cross the river, but it swept them away. He has been caring to Frodo personally. I believe he should wake in the next few days to come," she said.

The Hobbits relaxed visibly. They all sighed as if breathing for the first time since Frodo had been injured. "Can we see him?" Sam asked.

"I am afraid not. He needs his rest and Lord Elrond will not allow anyone to enter, except for the healing elves and Gandalf," she told him.

"Gandalf is here?" Aragorn asked.

Aeothen nodded. "Yes, he arrived yesterday," she told him.

Aragorn nodded and turned to her. He whispered in a low voice so that only they could hear. "I am going to go speak with him. It concerns our next move. Sauron is growing in numbers and…"

"I know of their plans already Aragorn. I was told yesterday. Actually that was what I wished to speak to you about…"

"It must wait. Take the Hobbits to their rooms. I am afraid that they must be frequently entertained or else Merry and Pippin will become ill-behaved," Aragorn said.

Aeothen nodded, but looked at him as if to tell him that she would not forget his promise. She then turned to the Hobbits who were looking at them curiously.

"I will show you to your rooms. Perhaps then you would enjoy a tour of the city?" she said.

They nodded excitedly and she led them away in the opposite direction, casting a glance at Aragorn, who swiftly turned and walked towards Elrond's study.

She led them down towards the lowest base of the city; knowing that their own dwellings were underground and they might feel more at home in that environment. Although Rivendell had no underground rooms, as the elves preferred the light and fresh air, they had a few on the ground floor which she hoped would please them.

Along the way she pointed out small things and told them a fair number of stories which she had found quite fascinating on her first tour. She had just finished telling them of the training grounds when Pippin spoke again.

"Lady Aeothen, are you and Aragorn married?" he asked.

Aeothen did not need to turn around to know that Merry had sent him an unbelieving look. She smiled and said, "What would give you that impression, Master Pippin?"

"Just that he seemed excited to see you. And every time we had second breakfast he would say, 'What would Aeothen think of this?'"

Aeothen laughed and looked back over her shoulder. "He is my brother Master Pippin. He was excited to see me because we have not seen each other in more than two months time. And he said that because had I been there, I would have complained at the time it took to reach Rivendell."

She smiled and continued her way down the corridor.

"Are you married to someone, Lady Aeothen?"

Aeothen was in awe of the curiosity of this small being and she found great amusement in it. Never before had she been asked so many questions, and she wondered if she had been this curious towards Arwen when they first met.

"No, Master Pippin, I am not."

"Why?"

"I have all the time in the world left to me to discover that love. However the only love I have now is that for my family and my people. Perhaps when I find that love I shall become truly married."

Pippin opened his mouth to ask yet another question, when Arwen came around the corner. She took one look at Aeothen and smiled. Aeothen smiled back and rushed to greet her, enveloping her in a hug.

"Aeothen, I am sorry for leaving in such a way. I should have eased your worry, but I thought only of myself," Arwen said.

"No, you saved Frodo and that took more courage than I could ever have. I am proud of you Arwen," Aeothen interrupted.

Arwen smiled as well. "If I remember, I must reward you for your stealth the other night. You are truly learning to become an elf."

Aeothen smiled weakly and wondered if Arwen knew of her past. She wondered if the elf she called sister had kept that secret from her all her life.

Before she could ask, Arwen said, "_Ada_ wishes to speak to you. He is in his study. I will take the Hobbits to their rooms."

Aeothen nodded, bid the Hobbits farewell, and headed once again towards Elrond's study.

When she arrived, she already heard voices coming from the other side of the door. Aeothen knocked, was told to enter, and found Aragorn, Gandalf, and Elrond already in deep discussion.

As she walked into the room, they stopped talking and Elrond addressed her. "Aeothen, the representatives from the other races will be arriving in three days time. I wish for you and Arwen to care for their preparations, as many will be staying in the city after the council."

Aeothen nodded, wondering if that was all he had wanted to talk to her about. She was proved wrong when he stepped forward and held her soft hands in his large calloused ones.

"I am sorry for the load I have put on your shoulders, my child. I would take it away if I could. But we have agreed that it is what is right for Middle Earth, that you play your part in this war," he said solemnly.

"It is not this that concerns me, _Ada_. You did not tell me. All these years have passed and you have known, but you did not see me ready enough to be told. Did you not trust me to bear that information? Or did you not wish me to know that I would play a bigger part? Why did you hide this from me?"

Elrond looked at her sadly. "I did not wish for you to hate me for what I had done. By keeping this from you, I prevented you from blaming me for your mother's death. I thought that if you knew I was part of the reason you were sent away, that you would hate me for it."

Aeothen looked at him in amazement and gently kissed his forehead. "_Ada, le melon_. I love you. I would not cast you away because you did what you thought was best. Though I often wish they were here, my real family is gone. But the family you have given me, this home you have given me, I could never hate you for it."

Elrond smiled and he kissed the top of her head. "You are truly a child of the Valar, Aeothen. I have been blessed."

Aeothen smiled knowing that no matter what the path she took would bring, she would always be loved.

Aeothen stood next to Arwen as they awaited the arrival of the men of Gondor. She wore dark robes of forest green, the same hue as her eyes, and her hair fell loose around her shoulders. Elrond had insisted she also wear a silver circlet on her head, to show that she was Elven royalty. Although she believed she wasn't, Elrond told her that the blood in her veins was purely Elven and that she was (in some way) an Elven Princess. Arwen had also insisted she wear it for she said that it made Aeothen looked like the Lady Varda herself.

Soon great men on horses came through the gate and dismounted. They were strong and well built, men of battle and many carried the scars of proof. They wore the White Tree of Gondor on their light armor and it was worn proudly. The closest stood before the others and bowed deeply to Elrond, who stood next to her. His hair was long like Aragorn's, but light in colour and his eyes held something that showed he was ready to fight what was to come, no matter what the cost.

"Welcome, Boromir son of Denethor, Lord of Gondor. We thank you for answering the call of the free-peoples," Elrond said.

"If it is Gondor's will, then it is also my own," Boromir told him. He turned to where Aeothen and Arwen were standing and bowed deeply again. They both returned his bow, but Aeothen noticed his gaze linger on her before he followed an elf guide into the city.

Aeothen looked at Arwen questioningly, and found that she had a smile on her face. "It seems that not only the elves find you beautiful, Aeothen. Even the Son of Gondor can see that you are more than you appear to be," she said.

Aeothen did not answer her and waited in silence with the others until the dwarves arrived. She was told they would be stout, but she was still surprised. Though she had spent time with the Hobbits and they were smaller than the dwarves, she was obviously amazed, because Arwen had to warn her to stop staring. It was also clear the hostility between the two races, the dwarves walked through the gate with their nose held high, as if they smelled something terrible, and the elves' eyes narrowed and they took a step back. It seemed that Elrond and Arwen were the only ones able to remain the least bit civil towards their new guests.

"Welcome, Lords of the Mines, for coming on news so short. It is much appreciated," Elrond greeted.

This time there were no respectful words, as shared between Elrond and the men, and no bows were exchanged. The dwarves simply continued through the gates and followed their guide without a word.

"Only now do I have the feeling that this counsel may not go entirely effortlessly," Aeothen muttered and Elrond smiled.

"They do dislike the elves, it is true. But their hearts are strong and their will great. They are a powerful ally," he said.

Then the Mirkwood Elves arrived. They rode in on horse back and dismounted swiftly with little difficulty. All clad in green velvet cloaks, they appeared like the leaves of the forest themselves and the gracefulness they carried seemed to add to that effect. They were similar to the elves of Rivendell, except all had long blonde hair braided and tied back and most had dark brown eyes. They were like any other elf she had ever seen.

Except one.

"Welcome, Prince Legolas. It has been long since we last spoke," Elrond said taking the hand of the elf before him.

"It is again a pleasure, Lord Elrond. My father will be pleased to hear you are well," Legolas said.

Prince Legolas was most definitely a warrior. Though he was not wearing it at that moment, Aeothen could picture a quiver and bow strapped to his back, being used with such great accuracy that it would put many well trained elves to shame. He stood tall, which she found made him seem as though he himself felt honored to be there. And at the same time he seemed gentle, as if everything around him would break should he touch it, and he respected it all.

"You remember Arwen?"

Aeothen came back from her thoughts to find Arwen standing in front of her, blocking her from view. Arwen must have sensed Aeothen's absent-mindedness, for she stepped in to keep Legolas busy long enough for Aeothen to regain her composure. Just as she did, Elrond introduced her.

"This is Aeothen of the West. She came here as a child and has been like a daughter to me since then," Elrond said.

Legolas turned to her and walked over. He stood in front of her and she found herself looking into his stunning blue eyes. He held out his hand as he said, "It is a pleasure, Lady Aeothen, to meet your acquaintance."

Aeothen placed her hand in his and he brought in to his lips, kissing it chastely.

"It is an honor, my Prince, to have met _your_ acquaintance," Aeothen replied.

Legolas smiled and brought her hand back down, letting it go as he stepped away.

"My heart feels joy at being back. However I wish the circumstances under which I returned were brighter," Legolas told Elrond.

He nodded gravely. "It is at such times that we must come together, whether it be a pleasant gathering or not," Elrond said.

Legolas nodded and bowed to each of them before following his company towards the council.

Aeothen and Arwen followed behind Elrond as they made their way through the city after the other elves. They were not supposed to attend the council, for it was considered a man's worry, but they were to follow their father to the doors of the private room. As they walked, Aeothen contemplated on what she had seen. Could three such different races work together to fight Sauron's power? Or would their companionship crumble and fail under their prejudices?

"What do you think of the Elves of Mirkwood, Aeothen? They are different from what you have seen and I am curious as to how you feel about them," Arwen asked.

Aeothen shrugged. "I love all elves, you know this. And though they are different, they carry many similarities which I find comforting," she answered.

Arwen nodded in agreement, as she usually did. "And Prince Legolas? How do you feel about him?"

Aeothen looked over at Arwen with wide eyes. "What do you mean how do I feel? He is an Elven Prince who acts as one should."

"I was only curious, Aeothen," Arwen defended, though a smile was growing on her lips.

Aeothen ignored Arwen the rest of the way, and before she knew it they had arrived at the council room. The other members and races of the council were already inside, talking quietly to their own kin and avoiding the others. Elrond turned to Arwen, kissed her on the forehead, and whispered something quickly in her ear. Arwen nodded and left, slowly walking away from the room. Aeothen made to follow, but a hand on her arm stopped her.

Elrond looked at her seriously. "You know what I have already seen, Aeothen. You will join the nine who will leave for Mordor. Though it pains me, it must be done. As you are part of the Fellowship to come, I believe it is right for you to attend the council," he said.

Aeothen watched him with wide eyes. She didn't think she would be able to attend the council, she had simply planned to beg Aragorn for information later, but now it seemed she wouldn't have too.

"Some will believe it is improper for a woman to attend such a council, no less go to war. You must stay hidden and you must not speak out," Elrond continued. He turned around to where an elf was holding a dark blue, hooded cloak and took it. Slowly he wrapped it around Aeothen's shoulders and drew the hood over her head so that it covered her face.

"Gandalf and Aragorn know of this plan already and they will know who you are. You are to sit next to Aragorn. I would have you sit on my side, but it would draw more suspicion," Elrond told her.

Aeothen nodded her head. She would do anything to be present at this council, even if she could not openly voice her opinions or be seen.

Elrond turned and walked through the doors and Aeothen followed. She kept her hood down as she walked around the right of the ring of chairs and found Aragorn. He gave no recognition of her being there, though she knew that he was aware of her presence. She sat down beside him and with great relief found that no one was watching her. Everyone's eyes were focused on Elrond, who stood before them, now the governing Lord, instead of the compassionate father he was outside.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor," he said, as he looked around the circle. Aeothen noticed a few dwarves huff grumpily and frowned at their stubbornness.

"Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction," Elrond continued. "None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall."

She looked beside her to Aragorn who she could tell was concerned with this fact. He knew as well as she that their present company would have great difficulty in working together.

"Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."

There was collective silence as each party thought of this. Aeothen had already known, since Elrond had told her of the seriousness of this conflict, that the races of Middle-earth would need to join. And as she feared, they would all perish if something was not done.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Aeothen turned and for the first time, saw the small Hobbit rise from his seat. His hair was dark and curly and his eyes startlingly blue. He walked forward to the stone pedestal in the center and placed a small golden object in the middle.

The One Ring.

Aeothen stared at it in wonder. Never before had she seen it, and she always believed it to be some majestic piece that would look the part. Yet, the fate of Middle Earth was at risk because of the simplest golden band.

Frodo sat back down, looking as if he had just been relieved of a heavy burden. She thought of the torture it caused him. She had heard Gandalf speak of the power the Ring had over its holder, connecting itself to them in an unnatural way, making them crazy for it.

A movement to her right caused Aeothen to turn, and she saw Boromir rise from his seat. His face was changed and she saw his gaze fixed on the Ring.

"In a dream…," he began, "…I saw the eastern sky grow dark…but in the West a pale light lingered."

Slowly he stepped towards the center stone pedestal, the council's eyes wearily watching his every step.

"A voice was crying," he said, "'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.'"

Boromir had now reached the middle, his hand outstretched to the Ring, and Aeothen considered rising to her feet to stop him. Again the words Elrond had spoken outside filled her head and she did not move, though Boromir was now within arms reach of the Ring.

Just as his hand reached for the Ring, Elrond stood and shouted his name, though it was overpowered. Mithrandir had also stood, and as the words escaped his mouth, Aeothen felt no more except pain and misery.

"_Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."_

She could hear the screams of the innocent run through her head and their pain coursed through her body. She faintly remembered gritting her teeth and putting her head in her hands, as if to stop the torture that was occurring.

As soon as it had come, it disappeared.

Aeothen raised her head, though it still throbbed, and looked at Aragorn who was watching her with fear in his eyes. She looked away and found that whatever had happened to her had not affected the others, as they were already continuing with the council.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," Elrond told Gandalf, disapproval strong in his words.

As Gandalf slowly looked around the council, it seemed as though his energy had been stolen from him, he said, "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond…for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard, in every corner of the West!"

The Black Speech of Mordor? Never before had Aeothen heard such a foul language and she wished never to hear of it again. It had pained her to her the agony in each word, and though she appeared to be more affected than anyone else, it had caused many others hardship as well. Elrond looked drained, and Legolas seemed tired and weary as well.

"The Ring is altogether evil," Gandalf said, finally returning to his place.

"It is a gift..."

Aeothen looked to her right to see Boromir once again rising from his seat, though she had not noticed he had returned to it.

"…A gift to the foes of Mordor," he continued. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe."

All around her, the elves gave Boromir disapproving looks. Did he not know the power and hold of this Ring? Or was he blind to all except his greed?

"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it," Aragorn told him firmly. "None of us can."

Boromir turned to Aragorn as Aragorn said, "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Aeothen looked from Aragorn to Boromir, who looked at the former as if he were dirt on his boot. "And what would a Ranger, know of this matter?" Boromir asked mockingly.

Aeothen wanted to rise from her seat and prove him wrong, but she remembered her promise to Elrond. She was not to be seen. Thankfully someone else did stand up for Aragorn.

"This is no mere Ranger!" Legolas interrupted standing from his seat. "He is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn! You owe him your allegiance!"

Aeothen looked at the Elf admiringly. She had never heard anyone speak of Aragorn that way, not even herself. Though she did not understand why who Aragorn was would make a big difference, she felt that Legolas was right in demanding that Aragorn have respect. What confused her further were the unbelieving looks the rest of the council, save Elrond and Gandalf, had given Aragorn.

Boromir looked from Legolas to Aragorn unbelievingly. "Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?"

Isildur? The one who gave into the power of the Ring the first time, the one who condemned Middle Earth to this fate? Isildur was the King's son during the first war against Sauron, he was the one who took up his father's broken sword and cut the Ring from Sauron's hand. The one who could have destroyed the Ring, if he had not fallen for its power. Elrond had been there, hundreds of years before, he had tried to convince Isildur to destroy the Ring, but the will of man was too weak and he was corrupted.

There was no way that Aragorn was related to the one who had condemned them all? Aragorn was too strong, too good willed to have descended from Isildur.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added.

Aeothen looked to Aragorn, who showed no denial in his features. And it dawned on her. Aragorn was a King. The reason he never talked of his past was because of his shame. She knew of Isildur's failure, and now knew that Aragorn was ashamed of who he was, of what his ancestors had done or not done.

"_Havo dad_, Legolas," Aragorn said. Legolas sat, but Aeothen noticed it was only on the edge of his seat, as if he was ready to jump to Aragorn's aid again should the need arise.

"Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King," Boromir said as he sat back into his chair. He seemed rather put out that his idea had been denied, but Aeothen didn't doubt that he would try again.

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf said. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice… the Ring must be destroyed," Elrond told them.

At first no one spoke but then a dwarf jumped from his seat with his ax raised.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he grumbled as he raised his ax and crashed it down onto the pedestal that the Ring rested on. Aeothen watched as he flew backwards to the ground, his solid iron ax laying in pieces around him, with the Ring still sitting on the platform, without a single scratch. The dwarf looked at it with wide eyes and then around at the pieces of his once great weapon.

Not even the smallest bit unnerved, Elrond said, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimili, Son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade.

"It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came.

"One of you…must do this."

Again, complete silence filled the room as no one dared volunteer to go to Mordor. She did not blame them; those who even reached the Black Gates of Mordor often did not come back, though her fate was already sealed. She was going whether she wished it or not. Now she needed to know who would go with her.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir began. "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful."

Everyone watched as he seemed to flinch, but in fear or hate Aeothen could not tell.

"It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir finished.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas exclaimed, standing up from his seat again. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimili shouted.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir said, standing angrily from his seat.

Gimili jumped from his seat and shouted, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

Soon arguments broke out throughout the council. Elves fighting with dwarves, dwarves fighting with men. Aeothen was absolutely amazed at how they were acting.

"Never trust an Elf!" cried Gimili's voice over the crowd.

There was such a bigger issue and they were fighting over old disagreements and who would carry the Ring. Aragorn did not move from her side and Elrond stayed in his place, but everyone else, even Gandalf had stood to be better heard.

"Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf yelled.

Aeothen looked over at Aragorn who was shaking his head.

Suddenly a voice broke through the crowd and reached her ears.

"I will take it!"

At first she did not know who it was because the other voices were drowning it out, but she heard it again and her eyes were drawn to the small form of Frodo Baggins, who stood from his seat, shouting towards the group.

"I will take it!" he shouted.

The men, and elves, and dwarves grew quiet and turned to look at him. He looked back bravely at all of them and said, "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though…I do not know the way."

Gandalf parted from the crowd and walked over to Frodo. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," he said before standing behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Beside her, Aragorn stood and she looked at him dreadfully. Though she must go to Mordor, it was not her wish that he must do the same. Aeothen wished he would reconsider and sit back down, but knew that her words would be said on dead ears.

"If by my life or death I can protect you…I will," Aragorn said.

He left her side and walked over to Frodo. Kneeling before him he said, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow!"

Aeothen watched as Legolas walked over and took a place beside Aragorn.

"And my ax!"

Gimili too joined them, and then Boromir stepped forward.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!"

Aeothen turned to see Sam fly out of the bushes and to Frodo's side. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" he told everyone firmly, crossing his arms across his chest.

Elrond smiled. "No indeed, when it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

"Wait! We're coming too!"

Merry and Pippin came from the bushes and reappeared at Frodo's side as well.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry said.

"Anyway," Pippin said, "you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing!"

"Well that rules you out, Pip," Merry said.

Aeothen looked at the group before her. Nine companions all coming together for one cause. Yet, there was supposed to be ten…

Aeothen looked to her left at Elrond, who was watching her. He smiled sadly and inclined his head in the direction of the group. Aeothen nodded.

She stood from her seat, suddenly feeling all eyes on her and slowly walked forward. The group looked at her curiously (except for Gandalf and Aragorn, who both held a mixture of pride and worry on their faces) and when she reached them she pulled her hood away from her face. Everyone stared at her in amazement and a few others around them gasped or muttered to a neighbor in their surprise.

Aeothen knelt before Frodo and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is times like these when we all must join together, Frodo Baggins. It is also the time we must fight for those things precious to us," she said.

He looked at her sadly, but she smiled at him encouragingly. "I will do whatever is in my power to help you, Frodo."

He smiled back and she stood, before walking to the back of the group where Aragorn stood. She stopped beside him and he placed a hand on her shoulder. Aeothen smiled and looked at Elrond who looked torn between letting her go and forcing her to stay.

"Ten companions," he finally said. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great! We are we going?" Pippin asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Light of Valar**

**Chapter 3:**

The wind blew through her hair, tossing it around her shoulders and across her face. She had long since removed the silver circlet of leaves, as soon as it was proper to do so, and nothing stopped the breeze from blowing through her brown locks of hair.

Aeothen looked out over the land before her and was filled with great sadness. At first, when she had joined the Fellowship, she had felt excited and proud to be included in such a journey. Now, she was sad, for she would be leaving the great city she called home, in less than a month's time. She suddenly wished that there had been no prophecy for her, that she could stay with her family in Rivendell. But she was a part of this, and she would see her role done, for she had promised Frodo that she would help him. And help was what he needed most at that time.

The room behind her was filled with laughter and the talk of the well-being of such great lands, but she held no interest in it. Aeothen had stayed for the feast, but when the men, elves, and dwarves began their chatter, she felt the urge to leave. She did not want anyone to question her decision, as she knew they would, and she did not wish to give them a chance to. She hoped that outside, where her heart was fondest; they would not find her, for the chilling wind was too bitter for most.

However her idea of solitude was broken when she heard footsteps behind her as someone stepped out into the night.

"My Lady?"

Aeothen gently turned in her place and found Boromir standing in the midst of the door. He looked troubled, but by what she could not say and he slowly approached her until he stood at her side by the railing.

Aeothen bowed to him and he politely returned the gesture, but still his eyes held a look that she could not decipher. "I had wished to speak with you, my lady, but I found that you were not inside though you attended the feast," he told her.

Aeothen wondered what he could want to speak to her about, but she replied, "I prefer the quiet to the noise. And the matters of which those inside speak could no longer hold my interest."

Boromir nodded in understanding and Aeothen waited for him to continue, but he appeared to have no words for what he wished to say.

"You wished to speak with me, my Lord. May I ask the nature of this conversation?"

"My Lady, forgive me for being forward, but I believe it is wise for you to remain behind. The road which we will follow is no place for a woman," he said.

Aeothen lowered her head. She had expected that to be the subject, but she had still hoped that it wasn't. She looked back up at him, to find him watching her with careful eyes.

"My Lord, I appreciate your concern, but it would be better served elsewhere. Lord Elrond has faith in me and knows the part I shall play, which is enough for me to tell you that your worry is unneeded," she told him.

Boromir looked at her with shocked eyes, as if not believing that she had stood up for herself.

"My Lady, what help could you give us? There is little use for a woman in such matters and in so few numbers we cannot worry about protecting ourselves as well as you," he stated.

Aeothen felt annoyance rise in her. He believed her helpless! He thought she would be a burden more than a use! She did not need protecting, she could handle herself, and for him to say so made her wish to yell at him from her spot.

"My Lord, believe me when I say that I am capable of handling myself. I do not need protection from anyone else and I wish to only serve the Ringbearer. That was my promise and if you have any concerns about that, then I do not wish to hear them," she growled, slowly losing her temper.

"There is great evil which you do not understand…"

"I know more about this evil then you may think, my Lord! I have seen the darkness for myself, I know of its power! Do not believe me innocent to that which destroyed my life!" Aeothen interrupted, now shouting directly at him, all civility gone.

Boromir towered over her, and though he did not shout, his voice gave away his frustration. "You know _nothing_ of what his minions can do. They have destroyed cities, killed hundreds of people!"

Aeothen was silent for a moment as she attempted to regain control. "You sit in your white towers as innocent people are slaughtered. Do not think I am blind to what is happening in the South. They will take over your city and when they do, who then will protect your people?" she hissed.

Boromir stared at her in shock. "No…my people are safe."

"They are suffering and you and your father sit drinking your finest ale and fresh bread!"

"NO!" Boromir roared.

His hand flew to her face and he struck her across the cheek. Aeothen recoiled in shock and horror, her hand touching her cheek gingerly. It stung from the force and it felt painful to the touch.

Aeothen looked back at Boromir, anger and hate in her eyes. She wished for him to hurt, to strike him back, but the look in his eyes stopped her. He stared with wide eyes from her to his hand.

"My Lady…" he began.

Aeothen stormed away towards the entrance before he could say another word.

She pushed her way through the crowd, making her way towards the exit for her room, while ignoring the voices around her. She had no care for what silly chatter they shared, she only wished to get away to her room.

In her haste, she was not aware of where she was going, and soon bumped into someone, sending her tumbling backwards. She nearly fell, but a strong pair of hands grabbed her arms to prevent her from hitting the ground. They pulled her to her feet and only then did Aeothen realize that she had run into Prince Legolas.

"I am truly sorry, my Prince. I will better watch where I am going." She had tried to say it politely, but the anger was still hot inside her and she imagined her words coming out as a hiss.

Legolas looked at her questioningly, confirming her thought, and said, "The fault is mine, my Lady. May I ask what has you so angry?"

Aeothen looked ashamedly at her feet. She had not wished to show her fury to anyone, especially not the Prince of Mirkwood, and now she would have to explain herself.

"It is nothing, my Prince. Only a matter between myself and those who think I am incapable," she said, her eyes darting back to the door where Boromir still had not come through.

Unfortunately, Legolas had seen this and followed her look towards the door. His eyes narrowed and he frowned.

"I apologize for him, my Lady, for men can be stubborn in their beliefs and unwilling to accept new ideas. He only needs time… then he will realize that you are as strong as any of our group."

Aeothen looked up at him and a smile formed on his face. "Aragorn has told me of your skills with a blade and arrow. I believe you will be an important member in our Fellowship. And though I fear for you myself, I have been warned of your temper and wish not to experience it while it is directed at me."

Aeothen realized that Legolas only believed that Boromir had asked for her to remain behind, not that he had hit her. And she wished to keep it that way.

"Thank you, my Prince, for comforting me so well."

Legolas held out a hand, as if to stop her from speaking. "My Lady, we are companions now. I wish you to call me by my given name, not Prince."

Aeothen smiled. "As long as you no longer call me, 'My Lady', then I shall not call you, 'My Prince.'"

Legolas smiled back at her and Aeothen placed a hand on his shoulder in farewell. "Goodnight, Legolas," she said.

He placed a hand gently on her shoulder and nodded. "Sleep well, Aeothen."

Aeothen smiled and stepped away and walked back in the direction of her room. She did not look back over her shoulder and so she did not see the elf frown and disappear through the back door, out to where Boromir still stood.

The day the Fellowship would leave Rivendell came slowly, and Aeothen did not hasten to meet the others. She thought that if she had had 'the light', she would be very sick right now, for her heart was breaking just to pack her things. She was not carrying much, only a few changes of clothes and a blanket, her Elven bow and arrows, and a few small provisions.

The only personal thing she would carry was a silver pendant that Elrond had had crafted for her. In the center was a beautiful crystal and the silver encasing was engraved with Elvish, words of comfort and wisdom, to help her never stray from her path.

Aeothen looked down at her belongings, wishing that she had had more time. Though she had spent her whole life in Rivendell, she thought that there was so much more she could have learned and now it was being taken away from her. She did not know if she would return from Mordor, and the thought saddened her, for she did not wish to lose her family.

Slowly she turned to her tall dresser and opened it wide. Inside were many of her beautifully made garments, ones that she may never get to wear again. Aeothen bent down and reached for the base of the dresser, where her hand clasped around something long and rigid. Carefully she pulled it from the confines of the dresser and laid it in her lap.

She had not set eyes on it since it was given to her all those years ago. Aeothen pulled the sword free of its sheath and stared at it with wonder. The blade looked as if it was brand new, unscratched and polished. As she turned it over she noticed for the first time, that the blade had words carved onto it. They were Elven, and she felt her heart beat quickly as she read them.

She stared at them for a long time, until she finally re-sheathed the sword and strapped it to her side. It belonged to her and she would use it in honor of her fallen family.

Aeothen strapped her bow and quiver to her back, picked up her pack and left her room, wondering if she would ever see it again.

The elves in the city were cheerless and Aeothen could tell that they were saddened by her leave. Many of these elves had been like brothers and sisters to her, and now that she was leaving, they mourned for their loss.

Aeothen reached the gate and found she was the last one to arrive. Legolas saw her first and he smiled before walking over to her. She met him at the steps and tried to smile, knowing that she was failing miserably.

"How are you, Aeothen?" he asked, concern now filling his eyes.

Aeothen sighed. "I do not wish to leave my home and family, but I feel as though the weight of the world rests on my shoulders," she said.

Legolas looked at her sympathetically. He then took Aeothen's pack from her hand and threw it over his shoulder. "You do not have to carry it alone," he said.

Aeothen smiled and they walked down to meet the others. Aragorn and Gandalf stood together, talking in hushed whispers. Boromir, who she had avoided since the night of the feast, stood away from the others. Gimili stood alone, while the Hobbits talked together in their own group. Aeothen watched as Frodo became detached from the conversation and his mind drifted elsewhere. This journey would be hardest on him, she knew, and she swore to do whatever she could to ease his pain.

When Aeothen and Legolas reached the group, everyone looked up. Aragorn came over to her and hugged her tightly.

"You do not have to do this, Aeothen. You do not have to follow if you do not wish too," he told her.

Aeothen shook her head. "No, Aragorn, I must do this. Whether I wish it or not."

He pulled away from her with sad eyes. She knew that he worried for her, but this was something she must do. It wasn't her choice, it was the will of the council, and she would honor the promise she made.

Soon, Elrond and Arwen stood before the group, both with heartbreaking looks on their faces. Elrond was watching her intently, but Arwen was looking somewhere else. Her sad eyes were focused on the person beside Aeothen and when she looked over, Aeothen found Aragorn staring at his feet.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you," Elrond said.

Aeothen slowly approached Elrond and was enveloped into a hug.

"I will fear for you the most, my child," he said, holding her at arms length. "Do not stray from your path, for it will be difficult to find it again in the dark."

Aeothen nodded and Elrond kissed her gently on her forehead. "I love you Aeothen, as if you were my own. I will miss you."

Aeothen smiled and embraced Elrond once more before she turned to Arwen, who had tears in her eyes.

"Do not cry for me Arwen. We will see each other again," Aeothen said as she gave her a hug.

"I still remember the day you came to Imladris," Arwen told her. "You were so small, only a child. Now you have grown and you are leaving again."

"I will return, Arwen. I promise," Aeothen replied.

Arwen nodded and embraced Aeothen once more.

"Please…make sure you both return," she whispered.

Aeothen knew exactly who Arwen was speaking of, and she nodded and returned to the Fellowship.

With Aragorn and Legolas on either side of her, Aeothen looked to Gandalf, who was acting as their guide. He looked at her for a moment with sad eyes, but then smiled.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer," he said.

Frodo looked at him in surprise and the slowly stepped forward. He walked towards the gate and took one step out of Rivendell before turning back around.

"Mordor, Gandalf…is it left or right?"

They traveled for many days and many nights over the empty plains that rested between Rivendell and the way south to the Gap of Rohan. To the East lay the Great Misty Mountains and to the West the river Bruinen.

Aeothen was kept amused by the Hobbits along the way, whose carefree nature often was the only thing to pass the time. Legolas also often kept her company, telling her stories of his home and his people, and she found him to be just as gentle and warrior-like as she first thought. Aragorn did his best to be with her, though he was often in discussion with Gandalf, whom she had very little chance to speak to. Gimili usually kept away from her, as he did with most of the group, but she often found herself answering questions about the Elves and getting rude comments in return. Aeothen still was trying to avoid Boromir, though she was finding it more difficult without the help of the maze-like settings of Rivendell. He often tried to speak to her, though she walked away saying that she must go help Aragorn with his planning. It was childish of her, she knew, but her stubbornness acted against her in such situations.

The sun was setting as the group stopped to set up camp for the night. Aragorn had quickly got a fire started, and Sam was busy preparing the night's meal, though Aeothen found she had no appetite. She missed Elrond and Arwen, and it pained her to be away from them. She thought of what they would be doing at that moment. Elrond would be in his study, reading or thinking of the Fellowship and Arwen would be in her room, as she often was when she was upset. Aeothen wished to feel the great presence of the Elves once more and she wished to return home to her family.

"May I join you?"

Aeothen's thoughts were interrupted and she turned from her place to see Legolas looking down at her. She smiled and nodded before turning back to the direction of the sunset. Earlier she had wandered a bit away from the group and sat down on a low rocky perch to think. She had needed some time to herself, but was not angry at Legolas for interrupting. In fact, she was glad, for she found that his presence calmed her.

"It is quiet out here," Legolas said as he sat down beside her.

Aeothen nodded. "It reminds me of when I first traveled to Rivendell. My brother and I would sit and watch the sunset and wonder if our mother could see it too from the Undying Lands," she said.

Legolas watched her carefully and Aeothen sighed. She had told him all about her journey to Rivendell and he had shown great sympathy. He felt sorry for the loss of her mother and brother, but Aeothen had wished for him not too. She knew that they had both died to protect her and she felt grateful that she was alive. She did not want herself, or others, to dwell on the darkness of her past.

"The lands between Rivendell and Isengard looked much smaller on the map," Aeothen complained, making Legolas smile. He had grown used to her frequent whining and Aeothen was glad that it did not bother him as much as it did Aragorn.

"I would have thought living with the Elves your whole life would have granted you some patience," he said, amusement in his tone.

Aeothen began to laugh, but it was interrupted when Aragorn walked over.

"Legolas, your help is needed. Gandalf and I are trying to decide where we should go after we reach Isengard," he said.

Legolas nodded, bid goodnight to Aeothen, and left with Aragorn.

It grew dark, but Aeothen did not leave her place. Her thoughts filled her mind and she drowned out everything else around her, the crackling fire, Merry and Pippin's laughter, even Gimili's snoring. That was why she did not hear anyone approaching, until it was too late.

"My Lady?"

She pretended not to have heard him, but it was difficult when he sat down beside her. Aeothen did not turn to look at him, she kept her eyes forward, but he still began to speak.

"My Lady, I am sorry for what I have done. I should not have done what I did, for you did not deserve it. You were right. My city is failing. Destroying the Ring is our only hope," he said.

Aeothen still did not acknowledge him, though she listened carefully to his words. It seemed like a true apology, but she was still unsure.

"My only wish is that you can forgive me for the horrible deed I have committed."

He got up and turned to leave. However he had only taken a few steps when Aeothen called to him.

"Boromir!"

He turned back to look at her, his face full of hope and guilt. Aeothen stood and approached him slowly, leaving a fair distance between them.

"What you did was unforgivable, but I too have been terrible in my actions. I should not have said those things, for it was unjust. I forgive you so long as your forgiveness is graced upon me," she said.

Boromir stared at her for a moment, shock in his eyes, until he nodded. "You are forgiven, my Lady," he told her.

Aeothen smiled a small smile and stepped forward. She placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "My name is Aeothen."

He smiled and Aeothen left him and headed for the campfire, where she would find her pack and rest for the night.

The day was bright as the sun shone down on the company, who had found rest in a nestle of great rocks. The Hobbits had grown weary, having not eaten second breakfast, and Gandalf had allowed the Fellowship to stop and rest. Sam was busy preparing the meal, while the others found ways to busy themselves. Gandalf was waiting patiently, sitting on a high rock and smoking his wooded pipe, while Gimili huffed nearby him. Legolas was furthest from the group, his eyes scanning the land behind and ahead of them. Boromir had agreed to help Merry and Pippin with their swordsmanship, and so he was practicing with each of them while Aragorn and Aeothen looked on. Aragorn was also smoking his pipe as he looked on amusedly and Aeothen watched and laughed at the comments that often came from Pippin's mouth.

"Two, one, five," Boromir instructed as he slowly swung his sword at Pippin, who raised his own sword to block the attacks. "Good, very good."

"Move your feet," Aragorn added.

Pippin did so and Merry said, "You look good, Pippin."

"Thanks!"

Aeothen chuckled as Boromir quickened his pace. The Hobbits had improved greatly since they left Rivendell and though they were still not strong enough, Aeothen found comfort in knowing they could hold their own, at least for a while.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round."

Aeothen turned in the direction of the voice to see Gimili climbing over rocks towards Gandalf, who was watching him carefully.

"Gandalf," Gimili continued, "we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Aeothen watched Gandalf for his answer. She had been told the evil that lurked in those once great halls and she knew that Gandalf did as well. Though crossing the path of Moria would cut down the days they spent traveling, they could not take that risk.

Gandalf briefly met her eyes and confirmed that he knew what lay in the shadows there.

"No Gimili, I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice," he said.

Aeothen sighed in relief, for she did not wish any of their company to have to face that darkness. She turned back to Merry, Pippin, and Boromir who was still fighting Pippin. Boromir lightly brought his sword down and accidentally hit Pippin in the hand, for he had not being paying attention.

"Sorry!" Boromir apologized as he reached down to help the young Hobbit.

Pippin yelled and kicked Boromir's shin, who stumbled back in surprise.

"Get him!" Merry cried, and he and Pippin rushed Boromir who fell to the ground with the weight of the two Hobbits.

Aeothen and Aragorn laughed, smiling as Boromir tried to pull the other off him.

"For the Shire!" Pippin yelled. "Hold him! Hold him Merry!"

Aragorn chuckled and stood from his spot, leaving his pipe behind him. Still laughing, he walked over to the three and said, "Gentlemen, that's enough!"

He tried to intervene but was thrown into the uproar, causing Aeothen to laugh harder.

"He's got my arm! He's got my arm!" Merry cried.

Aeothen's laughter died down as she watched Legolas jump from one stone to another, his eyes watching for something far away in the South. She looked out to where he was looking, and saw what appeared to be a black cloud in the distance.

"What is that?" Sam asked, causing the rest of the group to stop and look.

Aeothen stood and walked over to Legolas, who kept his eyes focused on the cloud ahead of them.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud," Gimili said.

Boromir looked out at it and said, "Its moving fast… against the wind."

Finally Legolas realized what it was and shouted, "Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" Aragorn ordered and everyone split up to find shelter.

Aeothen jumped from the rock and ran over to her pack, quickly grabbing it up and slinging it over her shoulder. All around her the Fellowship hastily hid their belongings and ran for cover, even Sam had thought to put out the fire. Aeothen ran looking for shelter, but was finding none. Behind her the cries of the flock of Crebain grew louder signaling their approach.

She was about to head towards an outcrop of rocks when she was pulled beneath a low bush. An arm went around her waist and a hand flew over her mouth to keep her from moving or screaming.

"Quiet! You're safe!" a voice whispered behind her.

Aeothen recognized the voice as Legolas' and relaxed a bit, though she was still startled. She looked out above her were a large flock of black birds flew overhead, cawing loudly. They circled the area a few times, before flying back in the direction they came. Back to Isengard.

Aeothen saw the rest of the Fellowship begin to come out of their hiding places and made to move, but found it impossible. Legolas had removed his hand from her mouth, but his other arm was still wrapped tightly around her middle.

"Legolas?" she whispered.

At first there was no answer, but then he said, "Oh! Sorry."

He freed her from his grip and Aeothen crawled from their hiding place. When she got out she saw Aragorn looking around frantically, but he relaxed when his eyes rested upon her. Then Legolas emerged, brushing the dirt off of his clothing, and Aragorn raised an eyebrow. Aeothen ignored him and thanked Legolas, just before Gandalf began to speak.

"Spies of Saruman!" he exclaimed, climbing out from behind a tall rock. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

Aeothen looked east to the great snowy mountains of Caradhras and groaned.

Never before had she felt such cold. In Rivendell it did not snow and the winters, though the winds were bitter, were not harsh and uncomfortably icy. She supposed that had they been, it would not have mattered, for the Elves could not feel the cold. Legolas proved that fact by walking ahead of the group in nothing except the clothes he had been wearing earlier, making Aeothen wish that it had been one of the traits she had inherited from the Elves. Alas, she shivered and pulled a blanket given to her tighter around her shoulders.

Behind her she heard an exclamation of surprise and looked over her shoulder to see Frodo tumbling down the slope towards Aragorn, who was near the back. Aeothen stopped and watched as Aragorn stopped him and helped him to his feet. Frodo raised his hand to his neck, and finding that the Ring was missing, looked back up to where he had fallen.

Aeothen followed his gaze and saw a glint of gold against the pure white snow. She made a move to return it to him, but found that Boromir had already reached the Ring. Slowly he picked it up by it chain and held it before his eyes.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing," he muttered, his hand reaching toward the Ring.

"Boromir!"

He was shaken from his thoughts as Aragorn called his name sternly. "Give the Ring to Frodo," Aragorn demanded.

It seemed that Boromir hesitated, but he then walked towards Frodo, and held the Ring out to him.

"As you wish," Boromir said. "I care not."

Frodo quickly snatched it away and put it around his neck, all the while watching Boromir with cautious eyes. Boromir smiled and ruffled Frodo's hair affectionately, before turning and walking back up the slope. He passed Aeothen, but gave no recognition of her being there, his eyes unfocused and his gaze set ahead.

Aeothen turned back to Aragorn and noticed his hand relax on the hilt of his sword. She realized how close they had come to an outburst, all over such a seemingly insignificant object.

Aragorn placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder and steered him towards Aeothen. They reached her and Aragorn said, "Watch over him."

Aeothen nodded and took Frodo into her arms before turning and heading back up the hill with him. He shivered slightly and Aeothen felt his cheek, recoiling when her fingers touched his icy skin.

"You're freezing," she muttered and quickly opened the blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders. He was like a child, she thought, moving closer to her and relishing what little warmth she could give.

They continued up the hill and soon Frodo began to grow drowsy. Aeothen picked him up and cradled him against her to block the harsh winds from reaching him.

"He looks even smaller in your arms."

Aeothen looked up and saw that Boromir had stopped and was waiting for her to catch up to him. Aeothen did so and then responded, "He may appear small, but his heart is quite big. I have never met anyone who carries as much will as he."

Boromir nodded and fell into step with her. They were now the last of their group, except for Aragorn who still lingered at the back. They walked together in silence for a while, Frodo resting easily in her arms, until Boromir spoke again.

"He is like a child," he said referring to the sleeping bundle in her arms.

Aeothen nodded and looked down at Frodo. "He is. I think that is what makes me feel obligated to care for him," she said.

Boromir looked at her questioningly. "I do not understand."

"If you were this small and helpless, would you not want someone to care for you?" she asked. This made her think of how Aragorn had been there for her after the death of her family. He had been the one to take care of her, until she had entered the care of Elrond and Arwen, and she would always appreciate that.

Boromir inclined his head slightly. "Like a mother and her child?"

"I suppose," Aeothen answered after some thought. "I'm not implying that he needs a motherly figure or that I am very good at it, but I am doing whatever I can to help him. At the moment, that is to care for him as a mother would her child."

Silence surrounded them once again, but it was not long until Boromir spoke. "Whether it is what he needs or not, you are doing a good job of it," he said.

"Thank you," Aeothen answered.

She looked over to Boromir, who had a look she had not seen before on his face. His smile was not mocking or teasing, but light and kind. And his eyes were not suspicious as they often were, but curious instead.

"It makes me wonder…how is it you do not already have a child of your own?"

Aeothen's eyes widened and she felt heat rise to her cheeks. She did not understand why she was blushing, but she could not stop it, so she looked to the ground in hopes that he had not seen.

"I have spent my time learning, not searching for a mate. I do not carry the same troubles as most woman would, having not found a husband by this time, for I have been brought up by the Elves who find time endless. Also, I fear I would not know the first thing about caring for a family…my skills tend to exist in weaponry and knowledge alone."

He did not answer straight away, and Aeothen was beginning to become uncomfortable under his gaze. Clearing her throat nervously, she added, "Besides, Aragorn would not let any man spend more than a moment with me without becoming dangerously suspicious."

Boromir chuckled and nodded his understanding. More seriously he said, "From what I have seen, you would not be hopeless. Any man who finds himself in your care would be very lucky indeed."

Aeothen looked at him again, a million questions running through her head. Not a fortnight ago, she would not talk to him, and now he was being courteous and encouraging. Why had he found that so difficult when they first met? Why was he asking so many questions about this part of her life?

A voice from the front of the group rang in her ears and Aeothen pulled away from her thoughts. Both she and Boromir looked forward to see Legolas watching them, a frown on his face and his eyes slightly narrowed. Aeothen looked at him questioningly, but his gaze was fixed on Boromir.

"Boromir! Come! I wish to speak with you of your home lands!" Legolas called.

Boromir nodded and bid farewell to Aeothen, who was left looking confused and troubled. She had not noticed she was standing still until Aragorn came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you well?" he asked, following her gaze towards the Man and Elf ahead.

Aeothen nodded and began to walk again, this time with Aragorn at her side.

"I couldn't help overhearing…"

"Of course you couldn't," Aeothen interrupted a grin on her face.

Aragorn smiled and laughed slightly. "I couldn't help overhearing what you said to Boromir. If it was your wish to find a mate, I would understand. You mustn't blame me for being overly protective of you."

"Aragorn I understand," Aeothen said. "It is not an interest, nor has it ever been, for me to have a husband. Who would I have courted anyway? Up until a while ago I was convinced I could not marry an Elf, for he would live longer than I. But even now that I know I will see many centuries, it has not changed the small need that marriage is."

Aragorn watched her carefully, as if to detect a lie, but he found none and he smiled. "I am glad, for no one shall take you from me."

Aeothen laughed. "And if I wished to escape you?"

"Impossible."

Aeothen laughed loudly, causing Frodo to stir in her arms. She looked down at him and smiled, as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Are we in Mordor yet?" he asked.

Aeothen continued to smile, but shook her head. "No, Frodo. Mordor is far away from here. But know that I shall be here still when we reach it."

Frodo smiled back at her and they continued on their way up the mountainside.

Caradhras was unforgiving. The Fellowship climbed the side of the mountain, all but Legolas buried deep in the snow. His light feet carried him across the surface and the merciless winds did not affect him.

Aeothen had long since given Frodo away to Aragorn, for she could barely find the strength to keep herself up and she feared that she would drop the poor Hobbit. She walked behind Gandalf, her hood drawn high over her head and wrapped in many blankets as the snow whipped across her face, stinging as it hit. She could no longer feel the tips of her toes or fingers, and her nose was so cold that if it had fallen off, she would not have noticed.

The Fellowship trudged on through the snow and howling wind, hoping that they would reach the end of the mountain soon. Suddenly, Aeothen heard a voice being carried by the winds and it sent shivers down her spine.

Legolas ran ahead and then shouted back to Gandalf. "There is a fell voice on the air," he shouted, his voice barely heard over the roaring winds.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf cried.

Aeothen heard a loud crack above them and saw snow tumble down from the cliff above. She quickly threw herself against the side of the mountain and covered her face as the small avalanche passed.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled, cradling Frodo in his arms. The Hobbit looked absolutely frozen and Aeothen agreed with Aragorn completely. She worried that if this storm continued they would not make it to the other side of the mountain pass.

"No!" Gandalf shouted. He took a step forward, out of the snow, and raised his arms wide.

"_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith_! (_Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!_" he chanted.

As Gandalf fought against Saruman's spell, a bolt of lightning struck above Aeothen sending another avalanche into motion. The snow and ice fell too quickly and Aeothen could not pull herself from the snow fast enough. She raised her arms above her head as the snow crashed onto her.

All she could see was darkness and all she could feel was cold. The air around her was tight, as if there was little of it, and she did not dare to open her eyes. She knew she was buried deep beneath the snow and there was little chance for the others to find her, but she yelled for them anyway.

She could not hear much, but the muffled shouts were enough to tell her that they could not find her. Aeothen took a breath, realizing that it was becoming harder to do so, and began to pray. She sent her thoughts out to the Lady Valar, to spare her and to save her.

Above her, the shouts were becoming louder and more urgent, and she cried out again in hopes they would hear her. Suddenly a hand broke through the snow and grabbed at her.

"I found her!"

Another hand appeared and grabbed hold of her other shoulder and began to pull. Aeothen felt herself rise out of the snow, little by little, until she could hear the howling wind and feel the ice hit her face again.

"Aeothen! Can you hear me?"

She nodded slightly and was pulled against something hard, but she was not sure of what. She felt tired and wanted to sleep, but she fought against it.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

That was definitely Boromir, she thought, as she strained her ears for the next voice.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

Aragorn. Aeothen was certain of that voice, but was disappointed when he sounded far away.

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Unmistakably Gimili. His voice sounded sure, but Aeothen knew of what waited there. Seeing as she could not find the strength to speak, she hoped someone would refuse that option.

After a while a voice said, "Let the Ring bearer decide."

That was Gandalf, but she refused to believe he would risk the danger of Moria.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits," yelled Boromir's voice.

"Frodo?"

Aeothen felt eyes on her, though she could not tell who they belonged to. She knew one pair would be Frodo's, but she prayed he would be wise and not choose Moria because of her current state. They must _not_ go through the Mines.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo decided.

_No_.

"So be it," Gandalf said.

She must have blacked out after that because the next thing Aeothen remembered was waking up and seeing the night sky. At first she wondered if the deliberation on Caradhras had been a dream, if they had chosen the right path and not traveled to Moria, but this idea was quickly diminished.

"You're awake."

She looked to her side where Legolas sat, both a smile on his face and concern in his eyes. She smiled at him and pulled herself into a sitting position. Looking around, she found that they were no longer on Caradhras, or anywhere near it, but they were surrounded by huge grey rocks and she could hear the faint rushing of water in the distance.

"Where are we?" she asked.

Legolas frowned. "Near the Gates of Moria. We could not pass over Caradhras, so we have decided to enter the Mines."

"No!" Aeothen cried and attempted to pull herself up. She found that her arms were weak and her legs weaker, so she could not move from her place.

"Mithrandir!" she called.

Suddenly Gandalf appeared followed by Boromir and Aragorn, who rushed to her side.

"Aeothen, you're awake!" he exclaimed.

Ignoring him completely, Aeothen said, "_Áva kare (Don't do it)_ Gandalf! We cannot go into the Mines! You know what sleeps there!"

Gandalf looked at her solemnly. "I have no choice, my child. The other paths are being watched. We cannot risk Saruman's minions," he told her calmly.

"But you will risk the darkness of the ancient world?"

Gandalf seemed startled that Aeothen knew such a thing, but showed no sign of having heard it.

"You should have rest before we leave again," he said and walked away.

Aragorn and Boromir looked at her for a while, before they too left, talking in hushed whispers.

Legolas stayed by her side, but it was long before he spoke. "We thought you had fallen from the cliff on Caradhras. I thought…"

Aeothen looked at him questioningly, but he did not continue. Instead he smiled and said, "I'm glad you are well. Perhaps we should join the rest of the group."

She nodded and allowed him to help her up and walk her over to the rest of the group, who appeared to already be preparing to leave. As they approached the Fellowship, Aragorn walked towards them.

"Gandalf has decided we should move quickly," he said. "We have lost enough time already."

Aeothen and Legolas nodded and followed the group. They walked along the walls towards the West Gate of Moria for what seemed like an eternity to Aeothen. Legolas acted as her support, though they did not talk once the entire way. Aeothen kept playing his words over in her head and she did not know what to make of them.

'_We thought you had fallen from the cliff on Caradhras. I thought…'_

What did he think? Aeothen went through all the possible answers in her head, but could not think of one that seemed logical. She was contemplating just asking him, when Gimili's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"The walls of Moria!" he said, awe filling his tone.

Aeothen looked ahead of her and saw a vast stone wall along the edge of a dark gloomy lake. She did not understand why Gimili was so impressed, for she herself saw nothing more than a filthy lake and another rock.

They continued to walk along the wall and soon they were on a path between the lake and the rock face.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimili said, an air of pride in his voice.

"Yes, Gimili, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf answered, leading the group along the wall.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas muttered, causing Aeothen to smile.

Eventually, the Fellowship reached a part of the wall and Gandalf stopped completely, running his hands over the rough stone.

"Well, let's see," he muttered. "Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

As Gandalf said those words, the moon broke through its grey cloudy cover and shone upon the wall. Where there was once only solid grey, there was now an illuminated archway detailed with Elvish scripture and markings.

Above the arch were the words '_Ennyn Durin Aran Moria. Pedo, mellon, a minno_.'

"It reads, 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" Gandalf said.

Aeothen saw Merry look incredulously from the door to Gandalf. "What do you suppose that means?" he asked.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open," Gandalf answered.

Aeothen watched as Gandalf placed his staff in the middle of the stone arch and spoke in the Elvish tongue.

"_Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen! (__Gate of the Elves open now for me__!)" _

Nothing happened.

Gandalf looked at the door expectantly and continued.

"_Fennas Nogothrim lasto beth lammen! (__Doorway of the Dwarf-folk listen to the word of my tongue__!)" _

"Nothing's happening," Pippin pointed out, earning an annoyed look from Gandalf.

Gandalf leaned his shoulder against the stone and pushed into it, but the door remained shut.

"Perhaps we should sit?" Legolas suggested quietly.

Aeothen nodded and was led over to a rock by the door, where she was able to sit down. The rest of the Fellowship followed their lead and went about their own ways of waiting.

Time past as Gandalf tried again and again to open the door, but to no avail.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of the Elves, Men, and Orcs," Gandalf said, beginning to sound defeated.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked.

Gandalf looked at him with irritation and said, "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words."

Pippin went silent and Gandalf turned back to the door.

"_Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!__ (Gate of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves!)"_

Aeothen sighed when the doors did not move. To pass the time, she looked around at the rest of the group. She noticed Merry and Pippin throwing rocks into the still lake, and felt her heart sink. Something about it was wrong but she did not know what. Aragorn quickly came over to them and stopped them, looking at the lake as he did so. Merry and Pippin too looked at the lake at his words, and as soon as Aragorn left they dropped their stones and backed away from the edge.

"Oh, it's useless!"

She looked back at the door and watched as Gandalf threw his staff to the ground and sat on a rock beside Frodo, mumbling and muttering to himself. Aeothen saw Frodo look at the doors for a while and then stand.

"It's a riddle," he said. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"_Mellon_," Gandalf said.

To everyone's amazement the doors slowly opened, revealing a dark entrance inside. Aeothen stood (with Legolas' help) and followed the others inside the doorway.

It was too dark for her to make out any shape in the darkness and so Aeothen relied on Legolas to guide her into the mine. Soon everyone was inside, only the moonlight pouring through the doorway to illuminate their way.

"Soon, master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves," Gimili boasted as he walked further into the room. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

Aeothen suddenly got an eerie feeling, like they weren't supposed to be there. Her feeling was confirmed when Legolas stiffened beside her and Boromir spoke.

"This is no mine…," he said, looking around at his feet. "It's a tomb."

Aeothen's eyes finally focused to the dark and she looked at her feet, only to gasp in horror at what she saw. Scattered across the floor where the bodies of many dead dwarves, their axes still in hand, but pierced by the tips of arrows. Aeothen looked around and found that there were many in the entranceway alone, and wondered how many more were strewn throughout Moria.

Gimili too had looked at his feet, but his reaction was one of pain and suffering. "Oh! No! Nooo!!!" he cried, rushing to the fallen body of one of his kinsmen.

Legolas left her side for a moment and knelt beside one of the bodies. He pulled an arrow from its chest, examined it for no more than a second, before tossing it back to the ground in disgust.

"Goblins!" he told the others as he drew and arrow from his quiver and put it to his bow. Aeothen was reminded of her first impression of the Elf, where she had pictured a bow and quiver on his back. Now that she saw it, it fitted him perfectly.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Boromir said. He and Aragorn had their swords drawn and were carefully and readily looking into the darkness.

Aeothen reached to her side for her sword, but found it was not there. She looked down wondering how she had not realized this before, and figured that someone must have taken it off her while she was resting.

"Now get out of here! Get out!" Boromir ordered.

Aeothen took a careful step backwards, as well as the four Hobbits, who were closest to the exit. Everyone backed away from the darkness, prepared to turn and leave. Suddenly Aeothen heard a scream and she spun around to see Frodo being dragged out of the cave by a long tentacle. Her heart stopped for a moment, but she soon flew into action, chasing after Frodo and the creature that held him.

"Strider!" Sam called as he rushed out after her, calling for Aragorn's help.

Frodo was being pulled towards the water, grabbing at anything he could reach, when Aeothen finally emerged from the shadow.

Sam ran forward with his sword raised and yelled, "Get off him!" Bravely, the small Hobbit slashed at the tentacle and cut it from the rest of the creature, releasing Frodo. The tentacle reseeded into the lake and Aeothen looked around her for some type of weapon. Looking back to where she had been sitting earlier, she saw a pack still left on the ground with her sword lying on top of it. She quickly ran over and reached for the hilt, just as a shriek pierced the silent night.

Many tentacles shot out of the water, knocking the Hobbits back and grabbing Frodo again, pulling him into the air. Frodo screamed for help and Aeothen rushed into the water, cutting tentacles out of her way to get to him. Only then did she notice the creature emerge from the water, baring it great sharp teeth.

An arrow flew past her head and hit the tentacle holding Frodo causing the creature to flinch. Aragorn and Boromir were suddenly with her, hacking and slashing at the tentacles, as they worked to free Frodo, who was being flung through the air screaming as he went. Boromir sliced the tentacle holding Frodo, who fell from the sky. Aeothen held her breath as Boromir caught him and retreated back into the mines.

Aragorn and Aeothen continued to fight against the creature, as it took on a new fury. For only a moment, Aeothen looked back to see if Frodo was alright, and was knocked to her feet. It did not even occur to her that she was bleeding, for she was picked up and pushed towards the cave by Aragorn.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted as Aragorn and Aeothen raced towards the entrance.

Boromir, who was just ahead of them with Frodo in his arms, yelled for Legolas who responded by shooting an arrow into one of the creature's eyes. The creature recoiled, giving Aragorn and Aeothen enough time to run into the mine. The creature lashed out against the rock of the doorway causing rocks to fall from high above and bury the entrance.

Aeothen breathed deeply as they were engulfed in total darkness. She could now feel every muscle in her body screaming and was aware of the sticky blood running down the side of her face. Her sword was heavy in her hand and her arms felt as though they were detached from her body.

A faint beam of light grew in the darkness and Aeothen looked to her left, where the tip of Gandalf's staff was glowing. The dim glow illuminated the faces of the rest of the Fellowship, and Aeothen was relieved when she counted nine other faces.

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf said while stepping forward. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

Aeothen followed the rest of the group towards the stairs, carefully avoiding the many bodies that littered the ground. As they walked up the steps, Gandalf said, "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Light of Valar**

**Chapter 4:**

They traveled in the darkness for three days, with no light except that of Gandalf's staff and no merry chatter as there had been when they left Rivendell. The darkness was taking its toll on everyone, except Gimili who seemed to find no problem in it, but its affect was greater on Legolas and Aeothen. They were of Elven blood, and like all Elves, they loved nature and the outdoors. Being underground for three whole days without the sun or fresh air not only made them more prone to irritation, but it took its toll on their health. Legolas especially, was growing weaker and it saddened Aeothen to watch as his energy wasted away.

The first night was the hardest, for Aeothen found difficulty in sleeping. Aragorn had needlessly tended to her cut before then, but she still felt sick and feared falling asleep. Legolas and Boromir had tried to comfort her, tried to help her sleep, but it was in vain. Even Frodo, who already had so much to worry about, sat with her and told her tales of the Shire.

What was more, she knew they were being followed. In the shadows, the creature Gollum crept quietly, following their group and the path of the Ring. Aeothen had been told of the creature, so strange and abnormal he was, for the Ring had given him unnatural long life and had corrupted his mind to think of nothing else. She kept a weary eye on him at all times, prepared should he finally show himself and try to take the Ring from Frodo.

When the fourth day came, Aeothen was beyond hoping that Gandalf would let them start a fire or that they would meet some kindly creature other than themselves. She was drained and no longer tried to remember what a breeze felt like, or how sunlight felt on her skin. The darkness was changing her, and she feared what she would become if they did not escape the prison they were in.

Legolas, though he should be worse off than she, walked beside her and tried to be comforting. He hummed familiar Elvish tunes, which would usually fill her heart with joy, but this time had no affect.

As the Fellowship climbed to the top of yet another set of stairs, they looked upon three looming tunnels. Gandalf looked at each of them.

"I have no memory of this place," he said.

Again they found themselves waiting and resting while Gandalf racked his brain for the right direction. Aeothen sat near Merry, Pippin and Sam, as Legolas had gone off to talk with Aragorn and Boromir. Frodo was sitting with Gandalf near the three passages and Gimili had gone back to sleep.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked no one in particular.

"No," Merry answered.

Pippin waited for a moment before saying, "I think we are."

"Shh! Gandalf's thinking!" Sam whispered hastily, looking over to where Frodo and Gandalf sat in deep conversation.

Silence engulfed them for a while, but as usual, Pippin broke the stillness. "Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Aeothen would have laughed if her voice wasn't so dry and unused. She would have gotten Pippin some food if she had the strength to stand back up.

"Ah, it's that way!"

Aeothen and the others looked up at Gandalf who was standing and gesturing to the left-hand passage.

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed, scrabbling up to the top of the steps.

"No," Gandalf replied, "but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Sam and Pippin hurried up after Merry and Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir appeared again. Boromir shook Gimili from his sleep and Aragorn and Legolas helped Aeothen to her feet. With either of them holding onto one of her arms, they followed the other two after Gandalf.

After following the passage downwards, they came upon a giant open space.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf said.

At first the light hurt her eyes and Aeothen closed them against the blinding white glow. However when she opened them again, she found herself looking at a huge hall of stone, lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye could see. Everyone in the Fellowship stared in awe at their surroundings, especially Gimili who looked as though he had seen the Lady Varda herself.

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf exclaimed.

"Now there's an eye opener, make no mistake," Sam said, completely in awe and wonder at the scene before him.

The Fellowship slowly walked down the hall, taking in every visible detail of the vast chamber, until they came upon a ray of light shining through a hall to their right. Gimili cried out and ran towards the hall, paying no heed to the others calling after him. Aeothen was carefully yet hastily led into the chamber with the others, where she looked upon Gimili sobbing next to a stone crypt.

Gandalf stopped next to Gimili and translated the runes on the tomb.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria'. He is dead then. It's as I feared," he said.

Gandalf passed his staff and hat to Pippin and walked over to a decaying corpse. He pried a large, battered, very old book from the skeleton's grasp. He opened it to a page and dusted of the page in order to make sense of the words.

"We must move on, we cannot linger!" Legolas said across her to Aragorn.

Aeothen watched as Gandalf began to read the page from the old book. "'They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep.'"

Gandalf looked around the chamber before turning the page with caution.

"'We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…They are coming.'"

Suddenly a loud crash sounded and everyone turned to look at Pippin. He looked back at them sheepishly from beside an empty stone well. On his side the body of a dwarf sat and a chain and bucket beside it. Just as silence filled the room again, the body, chain, and bucket fell over the side of the well and crashed and clattered down.

The noise echoed from hall to hall throughout Dwarrowdelf. Pippin winced at each new wave of noise. The sounds faded away and then silence.

Gandalf slammed the book shut. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" he chastised, snatching his hat and staff away from the guilty Hobbit.

Aeothen made a move to go over to Pippin, but her body and heart stopped at the sound of drums echoing from below. Fear crept into them.

"Frodo!"

Aeothen looked at Sam who was pointing at the sword on Frodo's waist. Frodo quickly unsheathed it and Aeothen saw that it was glowing blue. Foul cackling was heard from outside the door and Legolas yelled, "Orcs!"

Boromir ran to the door to lock it. Arrows flew into the room, nearly missing him.

Aragorn left her side to help Boromir. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" he yelled to the Hobbits, who immediately did so.

He helped Boromir force the door closed and put a barricade over the door. A loud roar thundered over the cries of the orcs and sent fear down Aeothen's spine.

"They have a cave-troll," Boromir said exasperatedly.

Legolas too left her side and began to toss spears and axes to Aragorn and Boromir to help blockade the door. As Aragorn and Boromir continued to secure the door, Legolas came back over to her, handing her her sword.

"Can you fight?" he asked her.

Aeothen took her blade, and though it still felt heavy, she nodded. Aeothen looked into his eyes and saw an emotion that she could not place. Finally Legolas said, "Stay close."

Aeothen nodded again just as Aragorn and Boromir came back over to them. Aragorn and Legolas drew their bows and aimed at the door, while Aeothen and Boromir held their swords ready. The Hobbits crowded behind Gandalf, who also had his sword drawn, and Gimili stood atop Balin's tomb, his axe raised.

"Aarghhh!! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" he shouted.

Orcs began to break down the door, leaving small cracks in the wood where their weapons pierced through. Legolas and Aragorn fired arrows with startling accuracy, taking out a few orcs through the openings. However their barricade did not hold longer and a river of orcs piled through the door. Aragorn and Legolas quickly drew their swords as the onslaught of orcs pressed onto them.

Aeothen hacked away at every orc that was within reach and she found that her weariness and helplessness had disappeared as soon as the battle began. She cut down one after another, falling into a complete focus, until the cave-troll crashed through the doors. Legolas fired an arrow at it, but it seemed to have little effect. The troll growled fiercely and turned on Sam, who looked up at it with shocked, yet determined eyes.

Aeothen killed another orc before pushing her way through to Sam, who was now standing in front of the troll.

"Sam!" she screamed as the troll threw its mace towards Sam. He yelled and threw himself between the troll's legs, narrowly avoiding being hit. As the troll looked around confusedly, Aeothen ran behind him and picked Sam off the ground.

"Get the others and hide!" she ordered, and he nodded and ran off.

Aeothen quickly turned around, but fell to her knees to avoid being decapitated. An orc grinned down at her, its yellow teeth bared, and Aeothen took her sword and rammed it into its stomach. For a moment, the creature looked surprised, but Aeothen quickly moved onto the next.

Soon she found herself face to face with three orcs, all who attacked her with fervor. The first quickly got thrown to the side, but the second attacked too soon after. Aeothen was knocked to her feet and rolled sideways to avoid a blow. Back on her feet, she slashed at the orc, managing to cut its arm free of its shoulder. The orc growled and attacked, and Aeothen parried the strike.

While she was occupied, the third orc crept around, and Aeothen lost sight of it. She eventually found a chance and killed the orc she was fighting. It fell to the ground, lifeless and unmoving, and Aeothen smiled in victory.

She turned and suddenly a sharp pain ripped across her abdomen. Looking down, she saw blood starting to flow from a cut across her stomach. Fueled by rage and pain, she hacked off the orc's head before taking a deep breath and moving on.

Around her she could hear the cries of orcs and their Fellowship and wondered darkly if they had lost anyone yet. She pushed the thought from her mind and instead looked around her. Aragorn and Boromir were cutting down orcs with little problem, but she could see their eyes shift around the room, looking for the others. Gandalf was easy to pick out, his sword and staff struck down any enemies around them. Aeothen could not see any of the Hobbits clearly, as many of the orcs towered over them, but she prayed they too were safe.

Aeothen's gaze finally fell on Gimili, who had the troll's attention. He was madly swinging his axe, avoiding the blows of the orcs merely by chance. Suddenly he was thrown to the ground and the troll raised his club. Aeothen pushed her way towards him, but was too far to reach. Arrows flew out from nowhere, striking the troll and giving Gimili the chance to climb to his feet.

She looked in the direction of the archer and found Legolas fighting off orcs, as they ran at him from all sides. Aeothen had never actually seen an elf in short-range battle, only had she been shown demonstrations of how it would be done and found that Legolas still carried grace and swiftness as he fought.

Had she not chosen that moment to turn, she would not have noticed the troll turn on Legolas, who had his back to it. The troll picked up a thick, iron chain from the ground and Aeothen's breath caught in her throat. Completely unaware, Legolas continued to fight the orcs, as the troll raised the chain.

"Legolas!"

He turned quicker than she ever could have and his eyes stopped on her for a split second. The troll swung the chain and Legolas ducked. Again the troll swung and missed, and then a third time where the chain wrapped around a tall stone pillar beside Legolas. Legolas swiftly climbed across the chain and onto the troll's shoulders, where he fitted his bow with an arrow. He let it loose and it lodged itself in the troll's back, causing it to howl in pain. The troll stumbled forwards and Legolas dismounted.

"Aeothen!" he exclaimed as he raced over to her, all concern for himself lost. He reached her and looked her up and down, his eyes stopping when they reached her bloody abdomen. "You're hurt! We have to…"

"Leave it Legolas. We must help the others," Aeothen interrupted.

Legolas looked resistant, but nodded and together they battled through the mass of orcs. Aeothen cut down one after another, and then suddenly she heard the shouts of the Hobbits. Looking up she saw the troll after Merry, Pippin, and Frodo (Sam she couldn't see anywhere) and the three ran from it.

Aeothen fought her way towards them, followed closely by Legolas, and watched as Merry and Pippin stood themselves in front of Frodo. They bravely raised their blades, but they were knocked away with one great swing.

Fear filling her veins Aeothen pushed through the crowd, being cut and bumped as she went. She could see Frodo hiding on one side of a great stone pillar as the troll searched around it.

"Frodo!" she cried as she got closer and closer, yet was still so far away.

The troll eventually found him and Frodo stumbled backwards, falling into a trap in the corner. The troll growled ferociously and grabbed one of Frodo's legs as he tried to escape, lifting him into the air.

Aeothen heard herself scream for him again, as she watched Frodo swing at the troll's massive hand. His blade made contact and the troll dropped him harshly to the ground.

The troll looked up again at prepared to attack Frodo, when suddenly Aragorn jumped in between the two. He was dirty and cut up, she noticed, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that everyone got out safe.

Aragorn took a long, sharp spear into his hands and thrust it into the troll's chest. Crying out in agony, the troll dropped its club behind it, ridding itself of weapons. However now enraged, it lashed out at Aragorn and he was thrown into a stone wall before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Aragorn!" Frodo and Aeothen yelled. Frodo raced over and shook Aragorn, but he received no answer.

Suddenly the troll took the spear from its chest and drove it towards Frodo, who ducked just in time. Seeing no other option, Frodo tried to escape but was blocked everyway.

He was backed into a corner and she couldn't get to him. Her one promise was that she would protect him.

But she failed.

Her heart stopped as the troll plunged the spear into Frodo's stomach. He didn't cry out, but his eyes widened as the troll twisted the spear further into his gut. Everything around her stopped. She couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything. Nothing. She was only acutely aware of Merry and Pippin jumping onto the troll's back and attacking, and she barely felt Legolas push her out of harms way as an orc struck out at her.

She did not move a muscle, either that or she could not, and she only watched as the Fellowship proceeded to attack the troll, Gimili hacking away at its knees and Merry and Pippin striking from behind. She watched as Legolas took aim and fired a single arrow into the troll's mouth, where it pierced through skin and bone out to the other side. The troll fell dead, throwing the two Hobbits off of it.

The Fellowship stood silently in the remains of the battle, before racing over to Frodo. Aeothen followed sadly, not wanting to look upon the body of her fallen friend. Aragorn was awake and the first to reach Frodo, who was unmoving on the ground.

"Oh, no," she heard him whisper as he grabbed Frodo's shoulders and turned him onto his back.

To everyone's amazement he stirred and opened his eyes, and Aeothen slowly felt every feeling come back to her.

"He's alive," Sam said from beside Frodo, clearly relieved.

"I'm alright," Frodo said sitting up. "I'm not hurt." Each breath he took was deep and heavy, but a miracle none the less.

"You should be dead," Aragorn muttered. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit then meets the eye," Gandalf added, but the tone of his voice told Aeothen that he already knew of how this was all possible.

Slowly Frodo moved his shirt away to reveal another shirt of silver chain mail, linked together to form the strongest armor.

"Mithril," Gimili gasped. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

"Frodo!" Aeothen exclaimed suddenly as she rushed forward and enveloped him in a hug. "You're alright!"

She smiled and pulled away, but Frodo's embarrassed smile quickly vanished.

"Aeothen, you're bleeding!"

Her smile faded as she looked down at her stomach. She had forgotten that she was even injured; she had been too worried about everyone else to care about herself. Aragorn came over to her, a look of intense concern on his face.

"Let me see," he ordered.

Aeothen let him look at it, but decided almost immediately that she would not like what he was about to say.

"The wound is deep. You've lost a lot of blood," he said.

"Aragorn, I'm fine. We must get out of here before we worry about me."

"We have time, Aeothen."

"No we don't!" Aeothen said, pulling away from him. Looking at the others she said, "We have to get out of here before we're attacked again!"

"Aeothen," Legolas pleaded, stepping closer to her. "Please, just let him take care of you," he whispered.

Stubbornly she shook her head. "No, Legolas. There are more important things than me right now."

"No, there's not."

She looked at him strangely, but before she could say anything the sound of crazed and hungry cries reached her ears. Aeothen looked to the entrance of the burial place, where there blockade was nowhere to be seen, where she could see the shadows of more orcs approaching.

"There is no time," Gandalf said. "To the bridge of Khazad-Dûm!"

Aeothen was grabbed by Aragorn as they ran from the crypt and out into the vast hall they had first come through. She ran as fast and as hard as she could, but she felt drowsy and light-headed, enough so that she struggled to keep her eyes open. Through what little focus she had, she saw that around them, an infinite army of goblins were surrounding them. They crept through cracks in the ground and great holes in the ceiling, circling them until finally the Fellowship had no where to run.

With her sword loosely clutched in her hand, Aeothen was pushed into the center of their circle with the Hobbits, as the others created a wall between them and the enemy that had trapped them.

Aragorn stood before her looking ready to fight to the death and Legolas at her side had an arrow aimed at any that drew too close.

There was silence. An eerie silence as the Fellowship waited for the attack that would soon come. But before it did, a loud, echoing rumble shook the hall, sending the goblins into a panic. They cried and fled as a second rumble, now sounding more like a roar, entered the chamber, growing in volume.

Aeothen looked around for the source of the noise and as her eyes passed over him, she saw that Gimili looked quite proud as if they had somehow gotten rid of the vile creatures. For some reason, she did not think he should be.

Soon the entirety of their group was looking at the entrance from where they came and they saw light and fire growing at the end. Aeothen knew what was coming, and if her strength had not escaped her, she would have warned the others to run.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked, his eyes trained on the new evil before them.

Gandalf paused, his eyes closed in concentration, before he answered gravely, "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you."

The fire grew ever closer.

"Run!"

Again they were running to the far end of the hall, towards the entry that led to the next chamber. Aeothen felt her legs giving away, but she pushed on, not only for her sake, but for the sake of the others. She did not know how their will would hold should they lose any member of their group.

They raced through the entryway, Legolas and Boromir leading, and came upon a high room, with many descending and ascending stairs. Boromir raced down the first steps, but came to a sudden stop when he realized there were no stairs to run down. They had crumbled away, as well as many other stairways, leaving them with few options. He had nearly toppled over, but Legolas reached out and pulled him back.

Staying near Aragorn and Gandalf, she heard their hurried conversation as Gandalf paused at the entryway.

"Gandalf," Aragorn said, when the former had stopped.

"Lead them on Aragorn," was Gandalf's reply. "The bridge is near."

Aeothen looked in the direction he was indicating and saw the arched bridge, but from there it still seemed very far away.

Aragorn bravely, or foolishly, ignored him and tried to push past the wizard. Gandalf however, pushed him back away.

"Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!" he shouted.

Aragorn reluctantly turned and grabbed Aeothen's arm, leading her down a safe stairway after the others. They again came to a gap, where it had broken and fell, but they had no choice of turning back to the way they had come. Legolas leapt across the gap and turned to the others.

"Aeothen," he called reaching his arms out to her.

With what little strength she had, and some help from Aragorn, she jumped across into his embrace, which was the only thing supporting her. She stood beside him as he helped Gandalf over, listening as the Balrog broke against the rock of the entrance.

Suddenly an arrow soared past her head and she stumbled, Legolas preventing her fall by a strong arm around her waist. Aeothen steadied herself and looking around saw orcs lining the top balconies, firing arrow after arrow at their group. Legolas drew his bow and strung an arrow in it. He let the arrow fly and Aeothen's keen eyes saw it lodge itself in the skull of an orc.

As the creature fell from its high perch into the fiery pit below, Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped across the gap. Aeothen helped Gandalf slow their fall, as Legolas continued to fight of the orcs' attack. Another piece of the stairway fell, lengthening the gap between them and Aeothen began to pray to Varda. They _had_ to make it out. They had to.

Aragorn tossed Sam across the gap into the arms of Boromir, and then turned to do the same to Gimili. The dwarf scowled at him.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf," Gimili said. He gave a yell as he launched himself across, his feet just reaching the edge. He began to teeter backwards, his arms flailing behind him, when Legolas reacted and grabbed Gimili by the beard.

"Not the beard!" Gimili cried as he was pulled onto the steps.

Aeothen anxiously watched as the staircase crumbled further and Aragorn threw Frodo farther up. They were the only two left, but now they were so far away Aeothen doubted they would make the jump.

She cried out to them as flames grew in the entrance. The Balrog was getting closer.

"Hold on!" Aragorn told Frodo as the Balrog's attempt to break through the archway sent giant pieces of rock to fall from the ceiling. One smashed through the steps behind them, leaving Aragorn and Frodo no way of escape. They were trapped on a small set of stairs, gaps on either end.

Aragorn grabbed onto Frodo as the pillar holding them up began to crumble.

"Aragorn!" Aeothen cried as she stepped forward, finding herself restrained by an arm around her middle. As Boromir held her back, Aragorn and Frodo swayed to keep their balance as the stairs began to lean forward.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn told Frodo. Both of them did so, and the stairs rocked unsteadily before falling forward. The two stairs crashed together, sending Frodo and Aragorn forward. Legolas caught Aragorn and steadied him, while the others caught Frodo.

Together again, the Fellowship raced down the stairs as what could have been their end fell into the bottomless pit.

Boromir continued to pull her along and they soon reached the bridge of Khazad-Dûm.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf yelled as Boromir and Aeothen ran past him.

Aeothen heard the loudest roar yet erupt behind her, but she was too concentrated on keeping herself up to bother to look over her shoulder. But she could feel the heat; the Balrog was so close that she could feel her back beginning to heat up, just from the flame it created.

They ran until they reached the bridge, which was only wide enough for one person to cross at a time.

"Go!" Boromir urged and Aeothen ran as fast as she could across, careful not to slip and lose her footing.

The others followed behind her and soon Boromir was back at her side, followed by Aragorn, Gimili, Legolas, and the four Hobbits. But one was missing.

She looked back across the bridge and saw Gandalf standing in the middle, facing the demon with his staff raised. She could see the Balrog now, and it was nothing like the pictures had portrayed in the history books back in Rivendell. It was a great mass of the hottest fire and the blackest smoke. It was crouched low as it boar upon Gandalf, but she knew had it been at its full height it would stand as high as many towers.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled, standing his ground between them and the Balrog.

Frodo cried out to him, but the old wizard either didn't hear him, or was too concentrated to turn.

It was difficult for the others to hear, but Aeothen heard his words, "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor."

Gandalf held his staff over his head as the Balrog came close, and it glowed with a mystical blue light. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog cried as it lashed out with its mighty sword of flame. The blade of fire crashed down on Gandalf, but was stopped by the barrier the wizard had created. However with one hit, the shield was broken leaving Gandalf near defenseless.

"Go back to the Shadow," Gandalf snarled.

The Balrog took a step onto the bridge, causing a rumble to echo through the hall. It went to strike again, this time with a whip of flame.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf cried. He thrust his staff towards the bridge and pure white light erupted at the contact. It disappeared but Gandalf held firm. The Balrog stepped forward to make its final attack, but the ground beneath it collapsed, sending it down with a cry.

Aeothen let out a relieved breath, as did the rest of the Fellowship. Gandalf turned back to him, but a snap was heard and the demon's whip wrapped around his ankle, sending him to the ground. He slid from the edge, holding on only by his hands.

Frodo rushed forward but was restrained by Boromir.

"Gandalf!" he screamed as he fought against his captor.

Aeothen ran forward, passing Boromir and running out onto the bridge. The others called after her, but she ignored them. With what little strength she had she rushed over to Gandalf. She could save him! He was right there, she could…!

She was suddenly pulled back away from the wizard.

"No!" she cried. "No, I can save him!"

"Aeothen, stop!"

"Let go! Let go!"

She struggled pointlessly. Even if she had her strength he would not have let her go. Aeothen looked forward to the wizard, her friend, as he struggled to hold on. He suddenly stopped struggling and looked at them.

"Fly you fools!"

And he let go.

Silence surrounded her and she heard a cry behind her, before she was dragged away by Aragorn. He pulled her up the stairs as arrows began to fly at them, but she felt no care to help him. Her body was growing numb and she couldn't feel anything except the throbbing of the pain in her heart. Her eyes grew unfocused as her legs lost all feeling.

"Aragorn…" she muttered, her eyes closing.

The last thing she heard was the voice of a lost friend.

'_You are the tenth. The one to follow the Fellowship and help destroy the Ring.' _

When she woke it was to the sounds of gentle wind and musical chimes. She still could feel nothing, but she knew she was alive yet, because she could hear the going-on's around her.

"Quickly, we must hurry," said Aragorn. Aeothen knew that he was the one carrying her, for his voice sounded as though it were just above her.

"She needs attention Aragorn," came Legolas, "let me see her."

"I am afraid that the only one who can help her now is the Lady Galadriel."

"Aragorn!"

She suddenly stopped, well that of Aragorn carrying her, and she wished to stop their argument but found she had no voice to do so.

"Do not tell me what to do for my sister!" Aragorn retorted angrily.

"I'm thinking of what is best for her!" Legolas said in the same tone.

"Perhaps he is right, Aragorn," came a new voice. "She looks as though she is already…"

"We are close," Aragorn interrupted before walking again.

She must have fallen back into darkness for the next thing she remembered hearing sounded not at all connected to the first conversation.

"…she won't ensnare so easily," said a gruff voice she recognized as Gimili's. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

Whoever was carrying her stopped and the strain of bow strings reached her ears.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," said an unfamiliar voice. She heard Gimili grumble and then Aragorn spoke, disappointing her when he sounded distant.

"Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection."

"Aragorn!" Gimili interrupted, "these woods are perilous. We should go back!"

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood," said the unfamiliar voice. "You cannot go back."

There was silence and Aeothen felt a pair of eyes fall on her.

"_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion_ **(Welcome, Legolas son of Thranduil)**. Who is it you carry?"

"Aeothen, daughter of Lord Elrond. She is in need of Elven care. Please…"

Again she fell into darkness and when she woke, she was no longer being carried. She felt hard wood underneath her and heard the gentle rustle of leaves around her.

"_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien _**(Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien)**," came Legolas' voice. It sounded distant, but she believed they were close enough to see her still.

The unfamiliar voice from before, she assumed this to be the Elf Haldir, spoke, but not to Legolas. "_A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen _**(Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us)**"

"Haldir," Aragorn acknowledged.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" exclaimed a very irritated sounding Gimili.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir said coldly.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"

Aragorn sighed. "That was not so curteous."

"You bring great evil with you," Haldir said. "You can go no further."

Someone close to her shuffled, but remained silent. She tried to open her eyes, but found she could not. She could not move anything.

Soon she heard Aragorn arguing with the Elf, Haldir, and some new person came to sit beside her. She felt a hand brush her cheek, but gave no reaction.

"She is fading. Her heart is slowing, I can feel it," Legolas said.

"She is strong," said Boromir. "She will pull through."

A hand brushed her hair from her eyes and a voice spoke quietly.

"Spare her, for she is the light of our company and we shall fail without her."

Light filtered into the room, but it was not sunlight, it was the glow of the lanterns light in the great trees of Lothlorien. Aeothen stirred in her sleep, her body stiff from being so unused. She felt warmth and feeling come back to her and she slowly opened her eyes. At first she thought she was back in her room in Rivendell, but no familiar sound came to her ears, and so she dismissed it.

Aeothen looked around the elegant room until her eyes fell on the man beside her. Boromir was asleep in the chair, his head resting against the side as he slept soundly. Aeothen smiled. She never thought she would see him sleep so peacefully, when every other time she saw him rest he was stiff and uncomfortable.

She quietly reached out and took his hand, but he did not stir.

"Boromir. My Lord, wake from your dreams," she whispered.

Slowly he came to, and upon seeing their intertwined hands he jumped slightly and looked at her. A smile appeared on his face and he laughed happily.

"Aeothen, you're awake! I've…we've all been so worried for you," he said.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"Four nights," he answered. "We are in Lothlórien, the great city of the Elves."

Aeothen smiled. Long she had waited to see the city, but she now wished she could have seen it earlier, in better days.

"Boromir…is he…Gandalf is he…"

Boromir bowed his head solemnly. "I'm afraid that he has."

Aeothen looked away as a tear came to her face. She had hoped it was all a dream, a delusion from the loss of blood, but no, it was true. Gandalf, her friend and mentor, was gone.

"He spoke highly of you," Boromir said. "Since you joined the Fellowship he was always trying to convince me of your strength. I wish I had listened sooner."

"Boromir…"

"I'm sorry, but I feel as if I am in your debt, for I have committed deeds so foul, my father would cast me away."

Aeothen turned to look at him. "Very well. You are in my debt. And I want you to forgive yourself."

Boromir looked at her and a grateful smile broke out on his face.

"Thank you," he said.

Aeothen open her mouth to speak when another person stepped into the room. Aeothen turned to see Legolas standing in the doorway, his features emotionless and his eyes staring at Boromir and Aeothen's hands.

"I heard you were awake," he said. "I am glad."

There was a silence where none spoke and then he said, "I see you are in capable hands. Excuse me."

Legolas turned and left the room, and Aeothen stared after him. She wondered about the look on his face and the strange way he acted. She wondered why a pang of hurt went through her chest when he left.

The day after Aeothen was summoned from her chamber to have a council with Lady Galadriel. She was nervous to meet the Elf that had brought life to her and so the entire morning she kept the company of Merry and Pippin, whom she hoped would keep her mind off it. She was very wrong indeed.

"Do you know the Lady?" Pippin asked.

Aeothen sighed from her seat at the vanity and using the mirror, looked at the Hobbits sitting on her bed.

"She is an acquaintance of my family," Aeothen said, trying not to tell them the truth without having to lie.

"Why does she want to speak to you?" Merry asked.

Aeothen began to pin her hair up as she said, "If I knew that Master Merry, I would not have to go to the council would I?"

She finished pinning her hair and stood, the Elven gown flowing around her. She looked at herself in the mirror before turning to the Hobbits.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well, what?"

"How do I look?"

Both of them looked from her to each other. Aeothen laughed, she had not really expected an answer from them anyway.

"I suppose I should go," she said. "Tell Aragorn I shall see him later."

She left her chamber for the first time and walked down the hall. It was then that she realized she didn't know where she was supposed to go. Looking around her she didn't see any Elves she could ask and so she continued walking.

She climbed a staircase down and found herself at the bottom of the great tree. Aeothen smiled at the feel of the gentle breeze on her skin and the feel of the earth beneath her feet.

Walking around aimlessly, she saw none of the Fellowship until she reached a small stream, where she found a familiar figure staring into the water. She quietly approached him, but his Elven ears picked up the sound and he turned.

Aeothen was saddened. His eyes did not hold the same glint that they usually did. It was as if he was disappointed it was her.

"_Mára aurë_," she greeted softly.

His only answer was the nod of his head. She stepped closer to him, but he turned continuing to look into the brook.

Unsure of what to say, Aeothen said, "It's wonderful to stretch again. Boromir said I've been asleep for nearly four nights."

Clearly something she said angered him because he turned on her, his eyes full of an implacable emotion. He was about to say something, but seemed to think better of it before bowing politely and walking away.

Aeothen stared after him, suddenly feeling sad and alone.

She was about to go after him when a voice spoke from behind her, "He is troubled. His thoughts are as clouded as any in such times and he seems to not yet know how to receive it."

Aeothen turned around at saw the Lady Galadriel watching her with thoughtful eyes. Respectfully, Aeothen bowed to the Lady, who did so in return. Galadriel then began to walk away and Aeothen took it as a sign to follow.

"Many long years have I waited to meet the daughter of Thalion and Mirima," Galadriel said. "And never did I expect her to be so lost in her own mind."

Aeothen looked at her questioningly. "I'm sorry my Lady, I do not understand."

"Why does it pain you so to watch him walk away? Why do you feel comfort in him?"

Aeothen still did not understand, but before she could ask the Lady continued. "These are questions you will answer long before your journey is done. And only you can answer them."

They walked in silence for a while and then Galadriel motioned to a stone bench where Aeothen sat. Looking around she found herself in a private spot with a large round basin set in a pedestal.

"Lord Elrond has told you of your past, but some wish to see their future. Does the same hold true to you?" Lady Galadriel asked, filling a pitcher with the water from a fountain nearby.

"I suppose, my Lady," Aeothen answered.

"The mirror," Galadriel began as she filled the basin with the water, "shows many things. Things that were, things that are, and thing that have not yet come to pass."

She stepped back and watched Aeothen as she slowly stood approached the basin. Hesitantly, Aeothen peered into the water and at first saw only her reflection, but then an image formed in the water.

_Her mother holding a small bundle as Elves around her looked on happily…_

_Her brother falling from the horse… The orc standing above him…_

_Rivendell sitting quiet, barren…_

_Legolas looking at her with hate-filled eyes…_

_Aragorn casting her away…_

_Frodo… failing…_

"No" she cried and stumbled away from the mirror. She fell to her knees and began to cry.

A hand touched her shoulder and she looked into the blue eyes of the Lady. "The past, the present, and the future. I have seen it too. I have seen what should come if you do not fight. If you do not bring them hope Aeothen, no one will."

As Aeothen walked back in the direction of her chamber, she thought about what Galadriel had said. She must bring hope to the Fellowship, but how? They were so lost already…how could she find the strength to help them and herself? She did not want what she saw to happen, she did not want the Elves to leave Rivendell, she did not want Aragorn to cast her away, and she did not want Frodo to fail. She never wanted to see Legolas look at her in that way again.

A sound reached her ears and she turned just in time to see someone disappear behind a tree. She followed the person until she came upon a garden of lush green. Aeothen walked into the garden and found a figure standing amongst the trees.

She approached him and this time he did not turn to face her. Aeothen placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and whispered, "I do not know what I have done to anger you, but I ask for your forgiveness."

Legolas turned to her, and thankfully, his eyes were not full of hate.

"I should be the one to ask for forgiveness. Though my intentions were to hurt you, I did so without just excuse," he said.

"I still don't understand," Aeothen said.

He sighed. "It seems I cannot control myself as I used to. My emotions have grown strong and I cannot fight them much longer.

"We thought we had lost you. Some of us were convinced you were gone. And it saddened me more than I like to think."

Aeothen looked at him questioningly.

"When I thought I'd lost you," he said, "others thought they would lose me."

"Legolas…I don't quite…"

"I love you Aeothen. My heart has grown attached and though I try to stop it, I can't."

Aeothen froze. He loved her? How? He was an Elf, and she was not. He couldn't possibly…

Legolas stepped back from her. "And I know that you can never feel the same for me. Your heart has found another," he said sadly.

"Who do you speak of?" she asked, confused as to you she was 'in love with'.

"Lord Boromir," Legolas said. "I have seen it in his eyes and your actions say the same."

"Legolas…"

"I do not wish to cause you pain, which is why I will stay away," he said.

Legolas turned and Aeothen found herself grieving. He could not turn away from her! He couldn't!

"Legolas!" she cried, running after him.

He turned as Aeothen reached him and began to speak. "I am sorry that you feel you must stay away for my sake. And if you do I will be forced to hate you for as long as I last on this earth."

"Aeothen?"

"You are a foolish Elf if you think my heart belongs to Boromir. It does not belong to anyone. I do not want you to stay away for my sake… if you must stay away let it be for your own."

Legolas looked at her, a slight hope filling his eyes. "You mean… you do not love him?"

"I do not even know what love is," Aeothen said, her voice quieting and becoming gentler. "I am sorry that I cannot feel what you do, and I am sorry that you feel this way towards me because it can only mean heartache…but you are my friend Legolas. You have stood by me and cared for me. You have fought by my side and that has made what I feel for you stronger…but I don't know if that is love."

There was silence and Legolas just looked into her eyes as the glint slowly resurfaced. "Upon your word, I will stay. But you shall cast me away once you feel any pain?"

"I shall. Though do not expect that to happen anytime soon," Aeothen answered.

Legolas smiled and she smiled back. She stepped closer to him and kissed his cheek before bidding goodnight.

She left him in the garden, hoping that they were both better off than they were that morning.

The Fellowship stayed in Lothlórien until they had recovered fully. It took Aeothen some time, but soon she was back to her regular self and ready to continue on their journey. She had taken her mission to heart, she must bring light to the Fellowship, and she was often found with the Hobbits, who needed the most encouragement. She tried to keep their minds off of the road ahead, but she found this difficult, especially with Frodo. He would sometimes become lost in thought, and though she did not want to disturb him, she also did not want him to feel worry.

The day the Fellowship was meant to leave, Boromir approached her as she was packing her things in her room.

"Aeothen, may I speak with you?" he asked rather hesitantly.

"Of course," she answered distractedly, still putting things away. "You can speak to me of anything if it will relieve a burden from your mind."

He sighed. "Very well. There is something I have carried with me for many months now, and though I am sure it is unreturned…"

"Whatever you have to say, Boromir, you may say it to me," Aeothen said. "We are friends after all."

She turned away from her pack and went over to where she had kept her sword, and she pulled it from its place and carried it back over to her bed.

"Aeothen, when this is over we will return to our homelands, perhaps remain acquaintances and visit every few years. We all know where we will go…except you. The Elves of Rivendell are leaving, everyone knows, and you cannot go with them."

"I do know this, Boromir, but not all my family is leaving. I shall go wherever Aragorn goes," Aeothen said.

"Aragorn plans to return to the White City of Gondor."

Aeothen finally stopped and looked at him. "Gondor?" she asked. "Are you sure that is what he said?"

Boromir nodded. "The Lords of Gondor will return once this war is done, will you return with them?"

She stopped to think. Aragorn wishes to return to Gondor? He has been running from this ever since she could remember. Why now does he choose to accept this future? Was it Arwen? Did he feel as though he had lost everything and there was no other choice? And if he did choose this, should she follow? Of course she would, she would go with Aragorn anywhere, though it would sadden her to leave her family.

"Yes, I believe I would go to Gondor with them," she finally answered.

Boromir smiled. "You do know that once Aragorn is crowned King, that will make you a princess of Gondor," he said, laughter in his voice.

"If that is what must be done, then it is a sacrifice I will make," Aeothen answered jokingly.

"All the parties and dresses…" Boromir teased. "And of course you will have to consider marriage."

Aeothen's smile faltered. "Aragorn would be King, and he would not let any stranger touch me."

"Then perhaps, you should not consider a stranger."

Aeothen looked at him curiously and he sighed. "I am no stranger, Aeothen. And Aragorn has come to trust me; he knows I would take care of you. We have grown close, you say so yourself, and I believe that I could make you happy."

She looked at him with shock on her face. Was he implying…?

"I am not asking for your hand now, but I want you to know that if you wish…you could have a life after war. You could be a Lady, we could help Aragorn rule," Boromir continued.

"Boromir…I…"

"Aeothen, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Not even the beautiful Elves of this city compare to you. Perhaps I am folly in believing that you might feel the same but as long as you know…"

Boromir left the room and Aeothen sunk onto her bed, confusion washing over her. She did not even realize how late she was until Aragorn entered the room and sat beside her.

"Aeothen," he said touching her shoulder gently. "Are you ready?"

"Why did you not tell me you planned to return to Gondor?"

He looked at her questioningly. "Who…?"

"Boromir told me."

Aragorn sighed. "He was in desperate need of comfort. It is not yet decided in my mind where I shall go after this."

"Where _we_ shall go," Aeothen corrected.

Aragorn sighed again. "Aeothen," he began, "you are still young but it is time you acted like an adult. I think it is time for you to stop playing with swords and…"

"What are you saying? That I should stop being myself and start thinking of nothing except how to please a husband and how to care for children?"

"You know that I do not want you to be unhappy," Aragorn said. "And I don't want you to be alone all your life."

Something suddenly dawned on her. "You've talked to Boromir, haven't you?"

"Aeothen, I worry enough about you now as I am by your side, I do not know what I would do if you were uncared for while I am not. Boromir is a good man, he can take care of you when I can't. He can make you happy," Aragorn said.

"How do you know what will make me happy?" Aeothen shouted, standing up from the bed. "How does anyone know what will make me happy? I don't even know what will make me happy! And you of all people should know that I don't want to marry for _happiness_! I want love, Aragorn! Love! And I will not settle down for anything less!"

She stared at him, her heart pounding in her ears. Why suddenly did everyone care about her?

"You're right," Aragorn said gently. "I should not have interfered. I only wanted what was best for you."

Aeothen took a deep breath to calm herself down, before she walked over to him. "I will find what is best for me. And when I do you will be the first to know."

Aragorn nodded and together, along with new understanding, they left the room and walked out to where the rest of the Fellowship was busy loading the boats given to them by the Galadhrim. She left Aragorn and went over to Legolas who watched her approach with a smile on his face.

"You will ride with Gimili and I," he said, taking her pack from her and loading it into the boat. As he did so, Aeothen went over to the boat where Merry and Pippin where sitting, packs and supplies all around them.

"Are you going to miss it here?" Merry asked.

Aeothen sighed. "All my people will leave this world eventually, but yes, it saddens me to leave behind my people."

"Well…Legolas is still here!" Pippin exclaimed.

Aeothen laughed. "Yes, Legolas is still here."

Perhaps upon hearing his name, Legolas came over to the boat and began shifting through the packs. He came across something and Aeothen smiled at the joy that crossed his face. He unraveled the leaf covering and held up a thin wafer for Merry and Pippin to see.

"Lembas," he stated taking a small bite of the bread. "Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

He handed the Lembas bread to Aeothen before grabbing a few provisions and carrying them away. She took a small bite of the bread and wrapped it back up. As she was putting it back, she saw Merry turn to Pippin.

"How many did you eat?" he asked.

"Four," Pippin responded, then he burped.

Aeothen laughed loudly, disturbing the silence that had surrounded the area.

The early morning light set the leaves of the trees ablaze with yellow by the time everything was set. The Fellowship came into a line before Celeborn and Galadriel, who were both beautifully clad in white and a green cloak was fastened around each of them as a gift, all had green, silver-veined leaf-like clasps.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," Celeborn said. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

The Lady then came to each of them, and presented gifts. Legolas was first and she gave him a beautifully crafted bow.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin," Galadriel said.

Legolas stared in awe at his gift and Aeothen smiled slightly.

Galadriel then turned to Merry and Pippin, who still looked at her with a bit of fear in their eyes.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war," she said, handing each of them a small blade. "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

Sam received his gift next, a coil of strong Elven-woven rope.

"And for you Samwise Gamgee…Elven rope, made of hithlain."

"Thank you, my lady," Sam said. He gave a sidelong glance at Merry and Pippin, who were still examining their daggers. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Galadriel just smiled at him and next turns to Gimili, who does not catch her eye.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?"

"Nothing," Gimili grunted. But suddenly, he seemed to have a change of heart and he looked up at her. "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

Aeothen nearly laughed as did Aragorn who stood to her right. Galadriel did laugh and smiled at the Dwarf. Gimili turned to walk away, and then stopped suddenly, turning back to her.

"Actually, there was one thing…ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask," he said.

Galadriel continued to smile.

She then came to Aragorn, and placed her hand on the Evenstar pendant he always wore. Arwen's Evenstar pendant.

"I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear," Galadriel said. "_Am meleth dîn, I ant e-guil Arwen Undómiel… pelitha _**(For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar…will diminish)**"

Aeothen was startled by this news, though she expected as much. Arwen was slowly fading… her love had left her with a broken heart and it was taking its toll.

"_Aníron i e broniatha ar periatham amar hen. Aníron e ciratha a Valannor_ **(I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people…I would have her…take the ship to Valinor)**"

"The choice is yet before her," said Galadriel. "You have your own choice to make, Aragorn…to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness…with all that is left of your kin."

There was an eerie silence, until it was broken when she smiled and said, "_Namárië_ **(Farewell)**. _Nadath nâ i moe cerich_ **(There is much you have yet to do)**."

Galadriel continued to look at Aragorn before she finally said, "_Dan…ú-'eveditham, Elessar_ **(We shall not meet again Elessar)**."

Aeothen was next in line and she found herself growing nervous under the gaze of the Lady. Her breathing shortened a bit and she looked down and closed her eyes. What would Galadriel have to say of her? What gift could she think to give?

"My child," the Lady Galadriel began. "You have grown strong and wise with your years. And the grace of the Elves has befallen you. I give you no weapon or gift you do not already possess, but these words of wisdom."

Aeothen looked into the eyes of Galadriel, who bent closer to her and whispered softly into her ear. The words were barely uttered, but Aeothen caught each one, and listened well.

"There will come time for a great choice, the most important in your life and the lives of those around you. Whether it be life again, or peace…know that the will of the Fellowship and therefore the courage of Middle-Earth rests on your choice. Do not be tempted by glorious sounds and comforting words, for they cannot fight the force of Sauron."

Aeothen looked at her questioningly, for she did not understand what Lady Galadriel was telling her, but she kept the words locked away in her memory. As she continued to ponder the Lady's words, Aeothen noticed that Frodo was the next to be given his gift of farewell.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins," Galadriel said. In her hands she held a crystal bottle shaped like a tear-drop, filled with water which shone gently in the morning light. "I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star."

Carefully, Frodo took the vile and looked up at the Lady, who smiled back at him. Slowly, the Lady Galadriel kissed him on the forehead and whispered, "May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

Aeothen prayed he would never find such a place.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Light of Valar**

**Chapter 5:**

They followed the Anduin River for many days and nights, leaving Lórien and the Elves far behind them. Though Aeothen was disheartened at leaving the fair city, she knew what must be done for the Fellowship to continue its journey. They were to continue this way south until Emyn Muil and then through the Dead Marshes and approach Mordor from the north side. This road worried her and she asked Aragorn many times if there was another way, but he was persistent in this plan. Aeothen feared for their group; if they made it to Mordor through that road it would be miracle enough.

She was sitting in the boat with Legolas and Gimili (it pleased her to see they were becoming more civil to each other) while they drifted through a canyon, with steep rock cliffs on either side. Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam drifted to their left and on their other side, Boromir was with the ever-talkative Merry and Pippin.

"Do you know any stories, lass?" Gimili asked suddenly. "This river is slow and there is not else to do except stare at the Elf's back!"

Aeothen laughed and looked back at the slightly disgruntled Legolas. "Well, Master Dwarf, I do know some stories. But they are Elven tales unjust for yourself I suppose."

Gimili huffed. "Anything will do now, lass!" he said.

Aeothen smiled. Never did she think she'd see the day when Gimili was willing to hear and Elven tale.

"Let's see… how about the tale of the Elven Princess and her love? It's the only one that I know in the Common Tongue," Aeothen suggested, looking back at him.

Gimili huffed yet again, it must not have been the story he was expecting. Legolas was looking down at the water as in ran along the side of the boat. A small smile was playing on his lips.

Gimili waved her on and Aeothen gave him a brief smile before beginning her tale.

"There was once a beautiful Elven Princess, who lived in the only Elven forest of the time," she said. "She was loved by all, but did not have a love of her own. Her father, the King, was fading for his only son had just died in battle. He knew the end was to come. The Princess was to take up the throne, and many Elves sought for her hand. The glory of marriage to the beautiful Princess would be more than any Elf's dream."

"But the Princess did not want a betrothal," Legolas said, continuing with the story. "She wanted real love, like her father had for her mother. So she searched the entire forest for her Elf, her love, but found no such being. She was left alone, and her father passed, and then her mother. Her family had all moved into the undying lands but she was determined to find love."

Aeothen interrupted, "While her uncle took power over the forest, the Princess continued her search. Even the presence of the Darkness could not sway her. She was strolling through the forest, feeling loneliness crawling over her, when she came upon a lone figure standing by the river."

"It was a Prince, an Elven Prince from a newly formed kingdom to the West," Legolas continued. "He was called to council with the Lord of the Great Forest and had thought it to be nothing more than a time of discussion and planning. He did not expect to meet the most beautiful Elf his eyes would ever behold."

Aeothen glanced back at him, finding that his eyes were already trained on her. She suddenly felt as though this story was becoming too personal. She was about to say something when Gimili spoke up.

"Well? What happened?"

Both Aeothen and Legolas looked back at the Dwarf, whose eyes were full of curiosity and captivation. Aeothen smiled.

"The Princess fell in love with the Price, but she kept it to herself, as she was too frightened of his own feelings. She would not live if he were to abandon her," Aeothen told him sadly.

"She did not know that the Prince felt the same," Legolas added, he too sounding sad.

Gimili, his voice much softer than usual, said, "But they told each other. They did tell each other, didn't they?"

Aeothen looked at Legolas. He was looking at her with a strange emotion in his eyes. She knew already; he had said he loved her. But she could not return those feelings. They were non-existent.

"No," Legolas said. "They did not. The Prince died in battle and in her grief, the Princess followed."

There was silence in the boat; the only sounds heard were the flow of the water and the mumbled chatter from the other boats.

"That's it?" Gimili asked suddenly. "I asked you to pass the time with a story, lass. Not to make me feel…"

Aeothen, who too was feeling as though her tale had been a mistake, sighed and looked forward again as they continued on their way.

The next time that they stopped for camp, Aeothen busied herself with helping to set up, hoping that her mind would have no time to think. The entire journey since the Elven tale with Legolas and Gimili, her thoughts had been plagued by certain memories she wished to forget for the time being.

Why had she chosen that story? It was far too close to the situation she was in now. Though she was not looking for love in particular, she felt like the Elven Princess, forever searching. Legolas was obviously the Elven Prince. He came for duty and fell in love with the Princess. And though he had told her his feelings, she could not lie and say the same. But she did not want him to go through this life alone, always attached to her. And Boromir, where did he fit in? Her thoughts were straying…

Aeothen fused over the make-shift beds, making sure each had a thick blanket and another for a pillow. She gave Frodo an extra blanket. She hoped that even the smallest things still brought him comfort.

She helped Sam with the meal and gathered some water from the river to boil. Aeothen ate her meal in silence while the others talked. She felt eyes on her the entire night.

Aragorn was talking with Boromir, probably about Gondor, the Hobbits were huddled together and Legolas was with Gimili. Still feeling the need to keep herself busy, Aeothen took the used pot off the fire and walked towards the line of the forest to dump its contents.

She walked through the trees, only going a little bit in. The last thing she needed was Aragorn berating her for going to far. She stopped as soon as she was out of sight of the camp, wanting to go no farther. Aeothen dumped the pot and rested it against a strong, tall tree.

Her thoughts fell down onto her like a heavy rock in that darkness. The breeze through the trees could not calm her, the feel of bark against her back as she leaned against the tree did not help. Her thoughts didn't even make any sense because there were so many! She thought about the war, about Elrond and Arwen, about Galadriel's advice… nothing seemed to make any sense anymore.

She was just about to leave the forest when the crunch of a leaf caught her ears. Aeothen strained her hearing as she listened for any sound. Nothing. As a precaution, she bent low and drew a short blade from its bonding at her calf. She took a step forward and heard the snap of a twig, freezing immediately.

"Aeothen."

She peered through the darkness ahead of her and her eyes found the outline of a figure just a few feet ahead. She could not see them clearly, but the voice was easy enough to recognize.

"Boromir?" she whispered.

He moved forward, and it startled her how careless he was being with his movements. Usually he was fairly silent in his walk, but here he was hurried and noisy. Something didn't seem right to her.

He continued to walk towards her as she asked, "Is everything alright?"

She got no answer, because soon he was upon her, his lips crashing onto hers. Aeothen completely froze, not knowing or understanding what exactly was going on. She had never been touched, let alone been kissed so intimately by someone and she didn't know how to react. She should push him off. She should pull him closer. She wasn't sure.

Aeothen dropped the knife in her hand and barely heard it hit the soft earth. Her arms were stiff and she did not know what to do with them, as one of Boromir's hands went behind her neck, pulling her closer to him. His other hand gently touched her waist, ever so slightly. And yet still she could do nothing.

Perhaps it was this immobility that caused Boromir to draw away and look at her curiously. He did not move his hands away from her body, and his face was still so close that Aeothen could feel his breath on her cheek.

She looked at him for a moment, and then turned her eyes to the forest floor. She could not see much in the dark, but the shine of her blade was enough distraction.

It might have been hours that he stood there holding her, but Aeothen was unsure. Her breathing was no more than long drawn out breaths and the only feeling in her body was the heat in the two places were his hands rested.

Suddenly, and much to Aeothen's relief, Boromir stepped back. In the shadow she could make out him running his hands over his face in frustration. She remained where she was, not quite sure whether his frustration was directed at her or not.

"Forgive me," Boromir said. "I thought…"

His sentence wasn't finished and Aeothen pushed away from the tree. She looked at him once and then took her blade and the pot, leaving him and the forest behind.

Silence surrounded the Fellowship as they rowed along the Anduin River. Aeothen was at the front of the boat once again, but this time Gimili separated Legolas and herself. Bless that Dwarf!

She was straying from her task… she knew this. Aeothen felt as though instead of bringing the Fellowship closer, she was tearing them apart. She had not spoken a word to Boromir since the night before, and she rarely looked at him. She was still shaken from the incident in the forest and no amount of meaningless conversations could mask it. She only spoke to Legolas when it was needed, like when she asked him to help her load the boats that morning. Aragorn was becoming more of a stranger with each passing day; she could not remember the last time she spoke to him in private and about something other than their journey. It seemed the Hobbits and Gimili were her only companions.

They passed the statues of the Argonath and Aeothen heard the clear sound of a raging waterfall. She had heard it someway back, but was not able to place the sound. Now she knew that they were nearly at the end of this part of their journey.

Legolas steered the boat to the right, alongside Aragorn's boat, and Aeothen waited until they were near the shoreline before she jumped out. Soon enough, Legolas was beside her as she pulled the boat up onto the gravel beach. She was sure he wanted to talk to her, but instead she grabbed her pack from the boat and headed inland.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north," Aragorn told them as Aeothen helped set up camp.

"Oh, yes?!" Gimili exclaimed. "It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that it gets even better!"

Pippin, who had been listening intently, looked up alarmed. Aeothen sat beside him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as Gimili continued.

"Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road," Aragorn said. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

Gimili looked affronted. "Recover my…?!"

"It'll be alright," Aeothen whispered to Pippin, who smiled back uneasily.

Gimili was still huffing on Pippin's other side. "No Dwarf need recover strength! Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit."

Merry suddenly walked out of the forest with his arms full of sticks to use in the campfire. He dropped them in the make-shift pit and looked around the camp.

"Where's Frodo?"

Close to her, Sam shot up out of his doze, looking frantically around the camp. Aeothen stood and looked around too, hoping that she would find Frodo silently resting somewhere. She did not.

"We need to split up and search the forest," Aragorn instructed. He turned to her. "Aeothen, go with Merry and Pippin."

She nodded quickly and ran off into the woods with the two Hobbits at her side.

They were running along behind her as she called out into the forest, desperately searching for her small friend.

"Frodo!" she yelled, hearing her voice bounce off rocks and echo.

Merry and Pippin did the same and soon they were deeper into the forest.

This wasn't supposed to happen! How had they lost him?! How had she not known?! Her mission was failed. All hope was gone in herself and therefore in the Fellowship. She had failed everyone. She failed Galadriel, she failed Elrond and Arwen, she failed Gandalf. She had failed Frodo.

"He wouldn't have come this far on his own," she said to Merry and Pippin. "We need to…"

Aeothen turned around expecting to find the two Hobbits listening to her, but instead she was alone. Merry and Pippin weren't there.

"Merry?" she called. "Pip?"

Before she could take a step the sound of a horn blew through the trees. Three sharp blasts echoed around her and she looked in the direction they had come from. And then she was running.

Trees flew past her as she raced through the forest, hurdling rocks and fallen trunks. The horn blasted again, to her ears sounding more urgent, and she willed her legs to go faster. Her blood was pulsing through her veins and she could hear it pounding in her head. But she kept running. They needed her. He needed her.

She came upon a cliff and reached out for a tree to break her fall. Aeothen looked down and saw a mass of Uruk-hai coming over the other hillside, bearing down on one target. He was fighting all of them at once as they came at him like the crashing waterfall near the camp. He was resilient but there were too many. He needed her help.

"Hold on, Boromir."

Aeothen raced down the side of the cliff, scratching herself on the way down, leaving her hands and elbows bleeding. She drew her sword and raced towards the onslaught of Uruk-hai. She caught the first unaware, pushing her blade through its back so her sword came out its front, but then they realized her presence. Some turned towards her, but still the most attacked Boromir. She could see Merry and Pippin out of the corner of her eye; they were safe for the moment.

"Aeothen!"

She looked at Boromir briefly before turning back to the enemy.

"Run! Get out!"

Aeothen ignored him. She would not leave him alone to die in a fight he would surely lose. She didn't think with her help they would have any better chance, but she would not leave him alone.

"Aeothen!" he called again.

"I'm not leaving!" Aeothen shouted. "I'm not going without you!"

She cut down Uruk-hai after Uruk-hai, her mind becoming so focused that her attacks became swifter and stronger. She was not fighting for herself, she had failed her mission and therefore was useless. But Boromir and the Hobbits… they still held a purpose. One that she would die to see lived out.

Her eyes caught an object flying through the air, but she paid no heed to it and kept on fighting. It was only at Merry's shout that she turned and saw it.

Boromir was on his knees, his breathing coming hard and sharp. An arrow was stuck in his shoulder, blood was already surrounding the wound.

"Boromir!" she cried, trying to fight her way to him.

The Uruk-hai blocked her path, but Aeothen still heard Boromir's battle cry. He staggered to his feet and killed another Uruk-hai in front of him. Aeothen was still fighting her way over to him when another arrow whistled through the air.

"No!"

He fell again, another arrow protruding from his stomach. Aeothen cried out to him, tears now beginning to escape, but he did not hear her. Her mind detached itself from her body. She was fighting, but she was otherwise weak.

Boromir raised his sword at the Uruk-hai above him, killing it. Aeothen pushed against the monster in front of her and felt a sharp sting across her chest. She stumbled onto one knee, the pain so severe that she lost all thought for a few seconds. Looking down she saw blood, her own blood, flowing freely from a cut from her shoulder down to her hip.

All hope was lost.

She looked past the surrounding Uruk-hai towards Boromir, whose eyes feel upon her. Rivers were coming from her eyes as she watched him, his eyes traveling to her wound. And he stood.

Aeothen did not understand his strength. He was fighting for nothing now. It was over. Her hands became cold, icy and she lifted them to her chest. They were shaking; not out of fear but out of weakness. Her hands came away bloodied and she looked to Boromir again.

She did not even catch the third arrow. He was on the ground again, this time he would not move. He knelt silently as the Uruk-hai walk past him. Aeothen heard the brave war cries of the Hobbits and then nothing.

With all the strength left in her, Aeothen pulled her way along the ground, the dirt and leaves sticking to the blood on her tunic. There was no feeling in her legs and they dragged behind her limply as she fought to stay conscious.

When she was finally before him, Aeothen held his face in her cold hands. His eyes were glazed over, she wondered if he knew what was happening.

"Aeothen…"

"Hush, my Lord," she said. "I'm here. I'm not leaving you."

Boromir swayed a little, and Aeothen did her best to hold him steady.

"Aeothen…" he whispered again.

Aeothen pressed her lips to his forehead softly. "I'm not leaving you, my Lord."

He took her hand and held it tightly as a wave of pain passed over him. Aeothen leant her head on his shoulder, her tears staining his shirt.

"Aeothen…"

"I'm not leaving."

Something grabbed her from behind and Aeothen held onto Boromir tighter. She had made a promise. She would not leave him.

But the force was too strong, and soon the only thing keeping her with him was her hand gripped onto his.

"Boromir…" she begged as she felt his hand slipping away from hers.

He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He let go of her hand.

"Boromir!" she yelled, trying to fight back to him.

Whatever was holding her picked her up and carried her away from him. Boromir turned away from her, looking ahead.

"Boromir!" she cried. "Boromir, come back!"

But he did not come back. He did not stand up. He did not fight. And the last thing Aeothen saw was a man, a great warrior, waiting for death to take him.

If this was death, then she surely deserved worse. She deserved torture and pain. More than she was already in. The pain across her chest had risen to an unbearable level, but when she felt this pain it was a relief. For the pain in her heart was far worse.

Darkness surrounded her; there was no light to fight against it. There was no crackling fire, no warm hearty tales from Gimili. There was no meal from Sam and his smile was missed. She could not hear Aragorn's laughter, the way he used to laugh. Nor could she hear Merry and Pippin's joyous banter. She could not see Legolas' eyes, full of light and hope. There was no sense of Frodo. No courage from Boromir.

Boromir's courage.

She could feel it in her heart. It was as though she knew without seeing. He had passed. Boromir, Lord of Gondor and her good friend, was gone.

She wished for the end to come. She wished to leave this pain behind. She wished to forget the last look in his eyes, or the fading warmth of his hands. She wished that she could forget his kiss, though it plagued her.

She wished to go home.

"_Aeothen…"_

The voice was quiet and she hoped that it was not real. If she could hear, then she had not yet passed.

"_Aeothen…"_

She just wanted it to end. Why did Varda have to prolong her suffering? Why couldn't she just die?

"Aeothen… wake up."

"She's not waking up, Pippin."

"She has too."

"Pip, she won't. She's…"

"She can't be dead, Merry. We need her."

"We're alone, Pip. We're alone."

"No…" Aeothen whispered. Sounds rushed back to her. A crackling fire. The swish of the wind. The sounds of Middle-Earth.

"Aeothen?" a small voice asked.

"Pippin, she's gone. She's not coming back."

"No, I heard her. I heard her, Merry."

Aeothen began to feel her body again, first in her fingers…then the rest of her hands.

"Aeothen?" She felt a small hand on her face. "Aeothen, can you hear me?"

"Pippin, stop it!" came a harsh whisper. "She's dead! Stop fooling yourself!"

Aeothen moved her head an inch. "Pip…" she croaked. Her voice was cracked and dry.

"Did you hear that, Merry? She said my name!"

A rustling sound reached her ears as someone moved closer to her.

"Aeothen, say my name again. Say it again," said a frantic voice.

Another voice sighed. "Pippin, she's not talking."

But she tried. "Pippin," she whispered.

There was a silence.

"I told you."

Slowly, Aeothen opened her eyes and looked up. Merry and Pippin were looking down at her, both had wide smiles on their faces.

"Aeothen…you're alive," Merry said.

She looked at him sadly. "I know."

"We'll get out of here soon," Pippin told her. "We'll get away while they're sleeping."

"They have watchers Pippin," Merry told him. "We can't just sneak away."

"Who are 'they'?" Aeothen asked.

"The Uruk-hai," Merry told her. "They took us after…"

Boromir.

"No…," Aeothen said, her voice filled with pain. Merry and Pippin looked down at her worriedly.

"He can't be gone. I hoped…"

"Get them up!" a voice roared.

Pippin and Merry looked quickly over their shoulders before turning back to her. "Pretend to be asleep," Merry said.

Aeothen closed her eyes as load footsteps approached. She was picked up rather brusquely and her arms were thrown over the Uruk's neck. She first noticed the foul stench that filled her nostrils, and focused on the fact that she now realized her hands were bound. Soon they were running and by the sounds of it, there were many Uruks.

She really did fall asleep soon after and when she woke again, it was daytime. The sunlight was a blessing after the long night, but Aeothen found little joy in it. The sunlight no longer mattered. Also when she woke, she noticed the fever. She was terribly hot and her skin was clammy. Later, when she had the chance, she looked down at her wound and saw that it had not been treated. This fact didn't surprise her, for the Uruk-hai would not think of the welfare of their captives.

Merry and Pippin were with her when they could be, but they always had to keep quiet around the Uruks. They tried to talk about other things; they retold her stories about the Shire. But none of these amused her and they could tell.

It was they're sixth day of travel when Merry finally spoke to her about her state. "Are you sick?" he asked.

Aeothen shook her head. "No," she lied. "Just tired." She did not want Merry and Pippin to worry about her. She did not want them to know that she was going to die. And soon.

From the glances she had taken while being carried by the Uruk, Aeothen assumed they were entering Rohan. At first this puzzled her, why would they take them into the land where there was well protected borders. But when no sound of horse hooves declared the arrival of men, the thought left her mind.

They were well inside the borders of Rohan when Aeothen felt darkness creep into her. She would not live to see another morning. Merry and Pippin were close by her, discussing a way to escape, and she quietly called them over.

"Aeothen?" Pippin asked, concern in his voice.

She knew she must have looked sick, dark eyes and sickly-pale skin, but they had no idea. They must have never seen someone with fever, which was a good thing she supposed.

"You need to get away. We're in Rohan now, heading towards Isengard. There will be a way to escape and you must take it," she told them urgently.

"What are you saying?" Merry asked. "We're not going to leave you behind."

"You have to… my time has come."

Shock filled their eyes, along with sadness.

"No, Aeothen," Merry said. "You're fine."

She shook her head. "I should have died by the river. I should have died beside him…" Aeothen closed her eyes at the thought of Boromir.

"You must stay together," she said.

Pippin, whose eyes were swimming with tears now, looked down at her. "Don't leave us. We need you, Aeothen."

Aeothen turned her head away from him as tears welled up in her eyes too. She could not bear seeing them sad.

"Tell Aragorn I have always loved him as my brother…"

"Aeothen, no," Merry begged.

"And tell Gimili that he showed me how wonderful Dwarves could be. Tell Sam that I always enjoyed his curiosity about the Elves. And Tell Frodo that there is always hope."

Pippin was pleading with her now. "Aeothen…"

"And please, please tell Legolas that I am sorry. That I was wrong, that I understand now. Tell him that I now wish for another chance."

Both Hobbits were near tears now, and Aeothen tried to smile encouragingly at them, but failed.

"Be strong, my friends. I will always be with you, I swear it."

And darkness took her…


End file.
